The Shizamako: Guardian of The Shikon Jewel
by mizunosora
Summary: Kagome runs away from the group when she sees InuYasha and Sango together. Heart broken she runs and tries to commit suicide. Being saved by her destiny to become the Shizamako, she must complete her mission to restore balance between good and evil.
1. Prolouge

Shizamako: Guadian of the Shikon Jewel

Prolouge

The clouds moved along the palace of heavens as the palace was calm with slience. Lady Katsura sat in her throne room thinking about the day events.

' Evil is growing stronger and stronger each year. I don't know how long I can sustain it.'

The day has been long for Katsura. Balancing light and dark is not a easy job for the leader of the angels of the heavens. A knock came to the throne room door as Kastura sighed in her chair.

"Come in."

A young messenger came in quickly walking to Katsura wanting to deliver the urgent message.

"Katsura-sama, it seems we've found her." Katsura sat up in her seat, waiting to hear what her messenger had to say.

"Is that so?"

"Yes my lady. Should we awaken her?"

A smile was seen on Katsura's face as relief was shown on her face.

"Alright, send Saino to awaken her."

"Yes my lady." The messenger left the throne room with out another word leaving Katsura by her self.

"So after 100 years the Shizamakko apprears. I wonder how much powerful flow through this one."

* * *

Sorry its so short! Its just a prolouge, ne? Anyway give me your reveiws!

- Mizunosora

**May 28, 2008**: I'm doing some editing to get back in the groove for this story...lol yeah I want to get this done before I start on the next chappie :D


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

The wind blew through the tree's leaves making a rustling sound near the well. The InuYasha gang waited for Kagome arrive from home, so they can continue their journey for the last shard of the Shikon Jewel.

" She said she'll be bak in 3 days to gather supplies! It doesn't take three fucken days to gather supplies. What the hell is taking her so long?! " asked a very annoyed InuYasha.

"Come on InuYasha, give her break" said Sango. "She's probabley on her way back now"

"Sango is right, so relax InuYasha", said Miroku patting InuYasha on the back.

"Get your damn hands off of me monk or I'll cut it off!"

"Alright, alright I'll leave you alone" sighed Miroku. He walked towards Sango with Shippou in her lap. " Sango may I sit here?" The taijiya eyed the monk suspiciously.

"If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, monk."

"Oh Sango dear, that hurt. How could you say such a thing? As if I'll do that to you."

"Miroku, if I did not know you better then you would have said yes." Miroku gave Sango a sheepish smile as she glared at him.

Miroku sat beside Sango staring at the very upset hanyou.

"InuYasha is acting so selfish. It wouldn't surprise me if someone mistake him as a five year old," whispered Shippou.

"I heard that you little runt!" yelled InuYasha with his fist in the air. "I should throw you to some hungry youkai right now!" He gave a evil grin waitin for the little kitsune to answer.

"Y-You wouldn't do that!" stutter Shippou, acting the bravest he can be.

"You wanna bet!" said InuYasha getting ready to attack Shippou.

"I'm back!" Kagome came out of the well with her huge yellow back pack practically swallowing her up.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran to is human mother for protection from the angry hanyou. "I-InuYasha tried to feed me to some hungry youkai!" cried the little kitsune.

"Is that so," said Kagome patting Shippou on the head. After comforting Shippou, she gave InuYasha an icy glare. "InuYasha, why do you always have to pick on him. He's small and can't really defend himself! You're just a big bully!"

"You're going to take his side! the runt been needing a good punch in the head since last week!" He walk toward her with his arms inside his sleeves.

"InuYasha! He's still a child, not a runt! Now apologize!"

"Feh!"

"InuYasha...don't make me say **"it"**."

"Alright!" He crossed his arms around his chest and sliently said, "Shippou gomen."

"I can't hear you InuYasha," said Kagome. Her voice gave InuYasha a warning that she wasn't playing about saying **"it"**.

"Gomen! Okay! Happy!" He gave the little kitsune a glare before he walk towards the overly packed yellow back pack. Curious, he open the bag looking to find his favorite food. "Whats this?" he took out a picnic basket and sniff it.

"It's breakfast. I thought that since we are all here why don't we eat breakfast together?"

"Why thats a good idea, arigatou Kagome. I've been wanting to take a break," said Miroku already waiting to get his food.

"What! We can't be eating just like there's a care in the world! We got jewel shards to find!"

"Now, now InuYasha, come join us. Out of all of us, you need a break the most. Now stop your yelling and sit down and relax." said Miroku as he patted the ground for InuYasha to sit.

"Miroku is right InuYasha. We need to gather up our energy so we are able to fight." agree Sango.

"Feh."

They all sat down for their awaiting breakfast. "Here's one for you, one for you, one for you, and one for you InuYasha."said Kagome handing each of them their breakfast.

"Wait" said InuYasha.

"Nani,' question Kagome.

"Where's the ramen?"

"Huh?"

Where's the ramen? You didn't bring any?" He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"InuYasha...Osuwari!"

Kagome was pissed off alright. Here she woke up early in the morning just to make him breakfast, and he says 'Where's the ramen?'

"I'm going for a walk and don't think about following me, InuYasha!"

Sitting up InuYasha said,"Find! Its not like we need you anyway! You're so useless!"

"InuYasha..." Kagome said with a calm tone.

"Oh, he's in for it," sighed Shippou.

"OSUWARI!"

The rosry beads around his neak began to glow. Lifting InuYasha and the ground, they slam to the ground, causing a big crater in the ground.

"I told you." said Shippou while shaking his head.

"Kagome when do you think you're coming back?" asked Miroku

"Whenever this baka will apologize!"

"Hah! Like that will ever happen!" exclaimed InuYasha after recovering from the spell.

"Osuwari!"

Kagome ran off to the forest not knowing someone was watching her everymove.

* * *

Wow this had major mistakes . I'm very scared to see the rest of the chapters...YOSH! I WILL USE MY YOUTH TO EDIT! ...I've been expose to Rock Lee to much .


	3. The Awakening of the Shizamako

* * *

Okay I got the second chapter in. I'm so tire! I've been busy. And I got my laptop taken away so yeah. Anyway I know I have bad grammar. I try my best cause I don't have Microsoft word write now. Sigh I just wonder how I past LA with an A... Anyway here is your entertainment.

_**June 23, 2008: **_Yeah I kinda fixed the grammar…I got six more to go...bleh…It was a pain in the ass to correct my mistakes and I know it's going to get even worse…Anyway I corrected what I could please let me know if you see anymore grammar mistakes. Arigatou!

**Chapter 2: Awakening of the Shizamako**

The sun started to set between the hills at the village where the Inutachi subsided. It's been hours since Kagome left, and she hasn't come back.

"InuYasha, I think you should go get Kagome. It's almost nightfall." said Miroku with a bit of concern. After all its getting dark and who knows what lurks in the night.

"Fine! But I'm not apologizing! It's that wrench's fault that she didn't bring my ramen!"

"Your so selfish, InuYasha! Can you at least consider other people feelings?' asked Shippou, wanting to sit the hanyou so bad.

"Feh!"

"Hold on InuYasha! I'll go with you." said Sango.

"Alright, I guess Shippou and I will stay just in case she comes back." said the monk sitting down right beside Shippou.

"See you in a little while," said Sango. Waving goodbye, she followed InuYasha into InuYasha's forest.

* * *

"That baka can't even appreciate what people do for him. He is such a selfish hanyou," said Kagome angrily. She walked around the forest to calm herself down before she went back to camp. After a few hours she was calm and decide to head back to camp.

"I think I've been walking in circles. Werid..." She walked to the left and to the right. She walked this way, she walked that way. Finally, she came to some trees near a clearing. "I hope I made the right turn. She sighed as she walked towards the clearing. As she looked forward she gasp lightly and a small shade a pink was tented on her cheeks.

Kagome saw two figures in the clearing embracing and giving each other light kisses. Curious, she looked closely. Another gasp escaped Kagome's lips and a look of hurt was in her eyes. That couple wasn't just any couple, but her dear friend and the one she loved.

"InuYasha and…S-Sango?" It was InuYasha alright. He and Sango were embracing so tight that their bodies look like one.

"Sango, I know this is wrong, but we can't tell Kagome." He tightened his hold on Sango, never wanting to let her go.

"InuYasha, we have to tell her. I know it will hurt her, but she will eventually get over it. But, she won't forgive us if she finds out without us telling her."

InuYasha sighed as he looked at Sango. "Alright we'll tell her tomorrow," he whispered.

Sango smiled at him hoping that Kagome will understand. She leaned into InuYasha as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome was shock and hurt. Out of all the women InuYasha could pick after Kikyo's death, he picked Sango. Her best friend. No. Her sister. Her heart felt broken. She felt betrayed. Sango knew Kagome was in love with InuYasha and possibly InuYasha known too. She wanted to tell InuYasha herself when he was over Kikyo's death, hoping that once he had gotten over her death that he'll accept her. She thought InuYasha loved her. All the times he comforted her and when she needed him. Those memories, those treasured memories were not gone. Faded away. Empty. Dark. But why? Why did they betrayed her. Why?

Tears began to fall from her eyes, her body shaking as she looked at the sight. Seeing enough, Kagome turned back around and ran.

"It's almost time for your awakening little one. Your destiny will bring you great power. The world will bow down to only you. Everything will revolve around you now," chuckle the voice, watching Kagome running away from the sudden scene.

Kagome ran as fast as she could. How could they betray her? One by one the tears fell.

_'Why! Why!' _

She fell to her knees knowing she could not go back now. Never.

_'This pain in my heart. Is this how Kikyo felt. Why won't it go away? Please, go away. Please! GO AWAY!'_

Kagome felt weak knowing the pain won't go away. If only she could find a way out…

She stared at the area around her. She looked at the cliff that seemed to invite her to it's special place of happiness. She smiled as a thought came to her mind. She thought how wonderful it would feel to end her life right now. Yes. Never ever to feel this pain ever again...

Yes. She'll do it. She decided that was what she was going to do. She was going to commit suicide. She wasn't needed. The one she loved abandoned her, for another leaving her to die from her own misery.

She got up on her feet and started to walk towards her fate, wanting to quickly escape from the pain in her heart. She turned around and took one last look of her surroundings.

_'This is it…Sayonara…'_

Then without another thought she fell backwards with her arms spread apart. The wind brush her face as it was trying to comfort her. She was falling into death's awaiting arms, looking for it's comfort. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact.

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at the night sky, trying to calm his thoughts with out hearing the bickering of his advisor, Jaken. As he stared at the night sky a sound echo around the left side of the forest. He turned his head to the direction it came from narrowing his eyes as if Naraku show himself right in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask what is bothering you?"asked his toad,youkai advisor. As usual, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Jaken-sama, do you think there is something wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama? Lately he as been very distance." asked Rin, a young, ningen girl that follows Lord Sesshoumaru around.

"Hush Rin! You'll make Sesshoumaru-sama angry! Sesshoumaru-sama is just fine! See?" Jaken turned around to where Lord Sesshoumaru was standing, feeling proud that he prove the little girl wrong.

Without saying anything, Lord Sesshoumaru followed a feeling that would lead him to the thing that cause the sound deep in the forest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wait for me!" yelled Jaken as he ran toward Lord Sesshoumaru with Rin behind him.

* * *

Kagome fell deep into the lake listening to the sounds of the water as it surrounded her.

_'It's so quite. I don't have to worry about being so useless.'_

She fell even deeper not even wanting to gasp for air, waiting for death to embrace her.

'_Little one..."_ said a voice, '_you must not drown in the darkness of your own heart. Come to the light.'_

'_Who are you,'_ question Kagome. A light chuckle came inside Kagome's head at her question. _'And why are you inside me head!'_

'_That is really not your concern. '_

'_Nani? You must have a name! My own mind is probably playing tricks on me...'_

'_You are certainly wrong. Now, listen little one. I don't have much time to communicate with you. Your destiny awaits.'_

'_My destiny?'_

'_Hai. Your destiny to guard the Shikon no Tama from the evil who wants to use it for great destruction.'_

'_Evil? Who is this evil?'_

'_Little one what is the first thing that comes to your mine when you think about evil?'_

One single thought came to her mind at the word evil._ 'Naraku.'_

'_Hai. Protect the Shikon Jewel for it's your destiny.'_

'_How do you know it's me to be the guardian of the Shikon on Tama?'_

'_You have deep powers that have not awaken yet. This is why I'm here for.'_

'_You're going to awaken me?'_

'_Hai. But I can't do it if you don't want to be the guardian. It's your will to become the guardian or not.'_

'_If I become the guardian will I become happy?'_

'_Happy?'_

'_Hai. Will I be able to continue my life being happy. Because I don't want to feel this emptiness in my heart again…'_

'_It's the path you choose.'_

'_If I become this guardian, what will become of me? Will I have companions?'_

'_I'm glad you ask that little one. Hai, you will have companions. Four of them to be exact. The four gods that guard this very earth.'_

'_Four gods?'_

'_Hai. Suzaku, guardian of the South. Seiryu, guardian of the east. Genbu , guardian of the North. Byakko, guardian of the west. You will have to find these gods.'_

'_So I just have to find them?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Ok! I've decide. I'm going to become the guardian of the Shikon no Tama!'_

'_You've pick the right choice little one. Don't be scare...'_

With out another word, the voice disappeared. Kagome continue falling deeper in the lake, hoping what just happen was an illusion.

'_Hello! Hello! That voice, it's gone…' _

Suddenly a pinkish light came out and started to surround Kagome. It slowly crawled it's way up her body, engulfing anything that was in it's path. Feeling that sudden sensation, Kagome began to panick and trashed her body to rid of the light engulfing her body.

'_SOMEONE! HELP ME! ONEGAI!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind, knowing that no one will hear her. Finally the light surrounded her whole body lifting her to the surface.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of large lake, that was in the middle of a clearing.

_'This lake...'_

A pinkish light could be seen deep within the lake, growing bigger by the second. A frown was place on Sesshoumaru's face as the feeling became even more intense.

Jaken and Rin stood behind Sesshoumaru, watching the pink glow heading towards the surface of the lake.

"Nani! Whats wrong with the lake? Could there be a youkai in the lake, Sesshoumaru-sama," questioned Jaken.

"She has finally awaken." said Seshoumaru, his eyes still staring at the lake.

"Look Jaken-sama!" pointed Rin.

The pink light shot up from the surface, creating a bright pink light surrounding the area. Rin stared at awe as she saw the warmth of pureness of the light flow over her.

"What is that my lord?" question Jaken.

Sesshoumaru stared closely at the source of the light, feeling that this thing was no demon. E narrow his eyes as he got a glimpse of a face. His eye widen as he saw the familiar features of someone he knew had knew, but even though they were familiar there was a difference in the female features. Her pale skin shined in the dark that a delicious glow to it. Her black hair had silver streaks in it, which went past thighs. Behind her were silver wings that was suspending her in the air, giving her an angelic look. She looked like a fallen angel. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly even more at the beautiful, young women. It wasn't till when the female opened her eyes was when Sesshoumaru began to put a name to the face.

"Inuyasha's wretch…"

Hey eyes were not more the dull brown color, but a greenish-blue color that perfectly match her features. Her school uniform had disappeared and she had a whole new outfit. Her clothing was a pinkish kimono with sakuras around it. It had slits from her thigh downward for easy movement.

With another wave of light pulse through the clearing, the Shikon Jewel appeared securely around her neck. As the light began to fade away, a sudden pulse of power erupted causing a scream from Kagome. She wrapped her arms around her midsection, and gave a pleading look to those who were watching her.

"Help…me…"

Her eyes slowly close as she feel limp in the air, and began to fall straight back into the lake. Sesshoumaru looked at the following woman, who cause the feeling that was running throughout his body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" said a worried Rin. She looked at her master to see if he was going to save the young women so she won't drown in the lake.

As he had read Rin's mind, Sesshoumaru jump towards Kagome catching her with one scoop.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you going to do with that filth." Ask with disgust in his voice Jaken.

"Jaken, if I would recall you're a servent. Is that correct?"

"H-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Well then from the looks of her and you, she is a higher position than you. Which would mean you are the one being the filth." Taking a last look at the lake, Sesshoumaru walked back into the woods.

* * *

Katsura sat in her throne room waiting for any interesting news that awaits her. She gave a sigh looking around in the throne room hoping to find something to entertain her for now.

A knock came upon the throne room doors, that brought angel to her attention.

"Come in."

A young servant girl came in bowing to Katsura.

"What is it," sigh Katsura.

"Katsura-sama, Saino is back." Hearing the interesting news she sat up.

"Did she awaken the girl?"

"Hai."

"Good. Have Saino follow the girl. We can't have her dying, ne?"

"Hai, Katsura-sama."

"Now, go tell Saino for her new mission."

"Hai."

* * *

Japanese vocab.

Hai-yes

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Ninjen- Humans

Taijiya- demon extermennaitor

Osuwari- sit

Nani- what

Baka - idiot or stupid

taiyoukai- demon lord

Arigatou- thank you

HAHAHA! Okay! Some of you wanted Dialouge... So here its! Oh and well I'll tell you a bit about my story. Okay I got my idea from my dream. OKay strange but okay. So I thought " Hey lets write this down! AWSOME DREAM!' YEah i was an idiot but I wrote it down. I got ideas from listening to japanese songs. And the part Kagome falling into a lake well… kinda got it

form Kingdome hearts. Yeah but Sora fell into a ocean and he didn't fall off a cliff. And the 4 gods well I'm a fushigi yuugi fan so I got that and I turn regular demons into gods. Opps, well that wasn't suppose to happen. Well oh well I got you a heads up. Anyway some Kagome is going to get a weapon and it going to be twins blade and I got that from .hack except they are going to be really big twin blades. And one of her attacks is going to be from an attack from a manga call Nejima. Well lets see... well that s pretty much it for now. Well see ya, thanks for reading and don't for get to review!

Mizu no Sora


	4. Sesshoumaru's Castle

**Okay okay, I've been lazy! I've been reading lotz of fanfiction! Mostly at a Single Spark. I suggest you go there cause the toe story are really go and they are update! The same story thats has been update here are more updated there. I suggest you read Passion and Thundard Storm and Sakura Blossoms! So heres Chapter 3. I'm working on Chapter 4 so you'll probably see that in like 3-4 days. SO here is Chapter 3! Enjoy! (Yeah i know I repeat that.)**

**Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru's Castle**

"Guard well little one. Destiny awaits. You're so useless, we don't need you anyway! I love u..."

"AHHHH!" Kagome awoke sitting up. Tiny beads of sweat slide down her face. "It was just a dream, but it felt so real. So many voices in my head...wait a minute?" She look around and notices she wasn't in a forest anymore. She was inside a room in a huge bed. The bed had the finest silk she had ever seen. "Where the hell am I!" she panics not knowing what to do, she sat there thinking of the possibilities of how she had got there in the first place. 'O gosh I hope I didn't get capture by some perv!' she screams hoping someone will help her. Just thinking about if that perv made her shiver. Wondering what he'll do to her when he comes back. "I've got to get out of here!"

"You shouldn't scream when you're someone guest," said a cold voice.

'O no! It the prev!' thought Kagome. She quickly grabs a pillow and thrust it at the self call "perv". "HENTAI!" she screams. She turns around seeing that her perv caught the pillow easily. She looks at her "perv's" face and met beautiful golden eyes. Her eyes widen thinking it was him. "InuYasha?" A chill went down her spine as she remembered him.

"Don't get me mix up with that filthy hanyou." the man said with disgust in his voice. Kagome took one look at the man that stood right in front of her. Golden eyes. Magenta stripes on both cheeks. A blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"S-Seshoumaru?' Kagome's eyes widen as she look at the inu taiyoukai. He smirked inwardly. The girl does amuse him, for he could smell her fear. He frown at Kagome as he remember what she called him.

'Does this Sesshoumaru look so much as a hentai?' he thought. He took a step toward her to get a better look at her.

"Stay away from me!" yell Kagome, as he loaded another pillow to throw at him (Like that will work) He cock a silvery eyebrow at her looking at her if she was mentally mess up in the brain.

"Relax Kagome-sama, this Sesshoumaru won't hurt you."

She blinked a few times before she had drop the pillow. "Kagome-sama?"

"Isn't that you wish to be called, for what I remember you wanted respect and not treat like lowly insect

She didn't say anything as many thoughts came to her mind. 'Kagome-sama? Never in my life was I call that. All the names I've been call are bitch, wrench, girl, miko, and baka. Never Kagome-sama. (Thanks to InuYasha) She looked at Sesshoumaru seeing if he was lying about not harming her. "Kagome, I guess." He nodded waiting for her to say anything else. 'Why isn't he gong to kill me like all the times he battle Inu…' Her expression turned to sadness.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?"

"Huh? O no, everything is just fine." Kagome just laughed so Sesshoumaru won't see her sadness. But that didn't fool Sesshoumaru, after he is a full youkai. His eyes narrow at Kagome, as he was trying to find something within her.

"I suggest you get dress. Meet me in the dining hall when your finish. I have lots to explain" He left with out saying another word to her.

"I guess I'll do what he says for now." Thought Kagome aloud.

* * *

The InuYasha and the gang walked looking for Kagome, all wondering where she went. "Kuso! Where the hell have Kagome gone! When I find her, I swear…"

"That enough InuYasha! Quit acting like a child and use your nose. The less you complain the faster we'll find her," said Sango, getting real annoy from the hanyou's complaining

"Well InuYasha, it's not her fault you know." Said Shippou.

"Yours" Shippou said calmly.

"What the hell you say? You say it's my damn fault that she's not here?"

"Basically. You shouldn't have said that idiotic comment. It was stupid and I'm a kid and I know that! Baka."

"Why you little runt! When I reach you I'm going to tear you peace by peace so there is nothing left!" He flexed his hand making his knuckles crack.

"Miroku! Help me!" The kistune his behind the monk hoping to get protection from InuYasha.

"Now, now InuYasha calm down. This won't get us anywhere. If we're to find Kagome, then we need to put our heads together. Neh?" said Miroku trying to calm InuYasha.

"Feh."

Miroku looked at Sango who was riding on Kirara. She looked worry and not only that annoy from InuYasha constant bickering. "Sango don't worry! I'm sure we'll find Kagome! I bet she's looking for us right now!"

The taijiya smiled at the monk. "I know, it's just were could she have gone?"

"Sango, don't worry about her! She always disappears and when we find her she's either sleeping or talking to herself!" said InuYasha trying to pick up Kagome's sent.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed as she thought what Sesshoumaru had said. "Much to explain? What does we have to explain that he capture me, took me hostage, and he's not kill me! This is not good for a girl my age." She sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked around to see if she can find any clues to see why she was here. She look to her left and found a table with a letter on top.

"Hmmm. I'm sure whoever this belongs to won't mind I read it" It said:

_Dear, Sesshoumaru-sama, _

_Arigato for telling me about this demon Naraku that threaten our lands. I'm sure when this hanyou shows up in my land I will inform you quickly. Now, I just came to write that each of the lords is coming to visit you, for we have a problem. You see there was a certain light in your lands that had cause a certain in each of our lands to act strange. You see, my daughter, had been having visions of the Shikon no Tama. In her sleep she will say that she had to protect the guardian. I'm not sure what's going on or the other lord for they have the same problem. I'm not sure if you do, but since the light was in your lands, all 3 lords including me decided to visit you to discuss this. We will bring a certain person who has been infected by this light. _

_ Ryoku, Lord of the Eastern Lands_

Kagome put the letter down, when a thought just hit her. Letter. Address to Sesshoumaru. Room. A blush came to her cheek. 'Holy Shit! You got to be kidding me! Sesshoumaru's room! And his bed!' Just figuring out that she was in Sesshoumaru's room made her have thoughts that should have never came to mind. He could've slept in the same bed with her and he must've…. (O.o) The blush on her cheeks turn to a darker shade of red. (Lets see if I describe her cheeks….. How about darker then a tomato, neh?) She sighed and tried to get rid of the new headache that came upon her head. 'I swear I've been hanging around the Miroku to much.' She thought. She gave another sigh and concentrate on her task. Find some god damn clothes. She walked around the overly huge bed but to find the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was a silk kimono which meant it was expensive. "It's beautiful! Never in my life I seen something so delicate and soft." The kimono was blue and had a silver obi to go with. It had flowers all around. The kimono had mostly symbolized spring which already had taken over the castle garden and the forest around it. Kagome quickly put it on. Softness of the silk was comfortable that Kagome decided that she will keep the kimono on. "I wonder if it looks alright on me. Just to make sure it looks just like it feels" She looked around to find a mirror. She looked around the room and found one near a corner on the other side of the room. (I wonder how big Sesshoumaru's bed is? (O.o) She took a look at her and gasp, almost falling on her back from the surprise. "Nani! My body! She didn't say anything about my body changing! What am I going to do now!" she rubbed her temples to get rid of another headache that attack her head again. She gave another sighed. Her body was different what she didn't notice she was missing her wings. With out her wings she looked more demonic then angelic. Memories of the pervious night flowed into her mind. She touched the completed Shikon no Tama that was around her neck. "Am I really the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, or this is just a joke I came to believe? If it is me… NO! It can't be! I just can't. Like InuYasha said I'm just too weak." She wonder about InuYasha. Was he looking for her was he worried… No. She had to stopped thinking about him. It just made the pain worse. As she calm her self down a knock came from the door.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hai?"

"May I come in?"

"Hai."

A servant about 16 came in. She was a neko youkai. Her eyes and hair were both green. She smiled and bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to escort you to the dinning hall. Are you ready?"

"Hai" said Kagome as she smiled back.

"Then shall we go?"

Kagome nodded, and both left to go meet Sesshoumaru in the dining hall.

* * *

Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder trying to fight the need for him to rest. HE wanted to find his sergeant mother. He wonder why Kagome abandoned him like that. Did she get tried of him? No. Shippou tried to hold back the tears knowing InuYasha would make fun of him if he saw him crying. He would say things that would make Shippou feel bad and pity himself. Seeing the kit depress, Miroku patted the kit's head.

"Now, now Shippou I'm sure Kagome is okay. She probably dozed off some where. Don't you think?" He gave the kit a smile.

"H-Hai."

"InuYasha have you caught Kagome's sent?"

"Yeah. But her scent doesn't seem to stop. Whatever she went it seems she went pretty far." HE gave a light sniff in the air. He smiled. Her scent has gotten stronger meaning she was near. (Or is she?) "Hurry up! Her scent has gotten stronger!"

"Are you sure InuYasha?" questioned Sango.

"Of course! She just over these trees!" Smiling at his work he landed in looked around. He was at a lake, the same lake that Sesshoumaru found Kagome. "Kagome! Where the hell are you?"

"I don't see her any where" whined Shippou.

"She is suppose to be here!" He gave another sniff at the air. HE gave a loud growl making everyone jump.

"What is it InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

InuYasha gave another loud growl and took another sniff. (Is it just me of it sounds like he getting high or doing drugs? O.o) "Kuso! That bastard was here! He must've taken her!"

"Who InuYasha!" yelled Sango.

"Sesshoumaru! That's who! Damn you Sesshoumaru! If you lay one finger on her! I swear I'll kill you!"

Sango's face went pale as she heard Sesshoumaru's name. Kagome. Why did she go? Could it possibly that she saw InuYasha and her together" Impossible. InuYasha would've smelled her. Either way her sister she loved so much was in danger. And she and everyone else have to save her. "InuYasha!" yelled Sango, "do you where and why Sesshoumaru took her."

"I think her took her for tetsugia (sp?)! Damn him! Just like him! His pompous ass thinks he can get away with it too! I know one place where he could've taken her. His castle. Alright! Everyone get your head out of you ass. For now one we have to focus on Kagome. It should take us at least a month. That's with all your damn breaks you'll need for you wimpy human bodies. Now lets head towards Sesshoumaru's castle!" 'Damn you Sesshoumaru! I swear I'll get you back Kagome!'

* * *

Kagome follow the servent to the dining hall. 'I wonder how long till we get there' thought Kagome. "Ano…are we almost there?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama"

'Again what's with Kagome-sama! Why am I being treating like some important person. Sesshoumaru better have a good explanation for this!' They turn around a corner till they face a huge wooden door. The young neko youkai opened the door for Kagome.

"You may go in, Kagome-sama"

Nervously, she stepped in. The dining hall was huge! (Harry potter? Maybe?) Her eyes widen as she looked around. Her eyes follow to the middle of the room where she heard laughing. There she saw Sesshoumaru, but he was not the only one there. There was other people or youkai to be correct. Looking at her, Sesshoumaru stepped out of his seat and head for her. She looked at each of the youkai that sat before her. Her eyes and mind were mainly on them because she didn't notice Sesshoumaru was right in front of her. Once she notice she let out a small gasp. He grabbed her by the wrist and whipered in her ear.

"Don't be afraid of them."

"H-Hai." (More like okay. Cause in Japan they use hai as in okay sometimes)

He let go of her wrist and turned around to face the other youkai.

"Well, well Sesshoumaru-sama, why didn't you tell us you had such a beautiful, young woman staying in your castle? Are you holding out on us" Everyone at the table on laughed except Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome was so embarrasses that she started to blush crimson red.

"She's not my mate if that's what you're thinking, Rizome-sama. She is the cause of the light that was in my lands. This is Kagome-sama. Kagome this is the lords of the southern, eastern, and northern lands."

Kagome looked at the lords .

"This is Rizome-sama, lord of the southern lands." Rizome was a phoenix youkai. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were orange that burn with fire. "Ryoku-sama, lord of the eastern lands." Kagome looked at the lord. He was a neko youkai. His hair was midnight with blue streaks in it. His eyes were blue that turn to Kagome. "Shizuma-sama, lord of the northern lands." Shizuma was a ookami youkai that reminded Kagome of Koga.

"Sumimasen, but Shizuma-sama do you possibly know Koga-kun?"

"Ahhh, yes Koga is my son. Now that I think about it the last time when he visited from the eastern lands, he told we about a young women name Kagome. He keeps saying that she is his future mate. Could it be that you're that person?"

'Next time I see Koga, I'm going to kill him!' thought Kagome. "Hai, but I'm not his mate or anything like that. Were just friends!" Kagome couldn't believe Koga told his father! 'Koga, I wouldn't be surprise you told the whole world.' sighed Kagome. She wished that someday Koga will just give up on her and have Ayame be his mate. The girl is basically dieing to be his mate.

"Sumimasen, but now that everyone is here, shall we get started?" asked Sesshoumaru

* * *

More Vocab!

Sumimasen- Sorry/ Excuse me

Ano- Ummm

Okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was kinda chezzy. So yeah. Any way, the next chpater will go deep into the story and explain what will be going on. The 4 gods will be introduce and Sesshoumaru finds out will actually happen to Kagome taht day he found her.

Mizu no Sora


	5. The Four Gods

YAY! I got it done! Okay he is chapter 4!

**The Chapter 4: The 4 Gods**

Katsura sat and waited for any news of the upcoming events. A knock came from the throne room doors. A servant came in and bowed at Katsura.

"What is Tsuna?"

"Saino-sama is at Sesshoumaru's castle."

Katsura stood up in walked to the large window showing the Kingdom of the Heavens. "So the girl is staying at the castle. Interesting. Tell Saino to watch Sesshoumaru-sama. We don't know if he is one of the four gods or he is working for Naraku. Has the other three gods been found?"

"Hai. Saino has found the other three. They are all gather at Sesshoumaru's castle."

"Interesting. It seems looking for the four gods won't be a burden anymore." Katsura gave a slight chuckle and looked at her servant. "Soon the plan of the awakening of the four gods will come to motion."

* * *

The four lords and Kagome sat down and discuss the events that brought the lords the western castle in the first place.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how do you know that Kagome-sama is the cause of the light appearing in the west?" questioned Ryoku. "I mean it could be anything, but how can a mere woman be the cause?"

"I was there."

"Nani! What do you mean you were there?"

"Ryoku-sama, let Sesshoumaru-sama tell us what happen." said Shizuma

"Gomen"

Sesshoumaru nodded and began his story. "I was traveling back to my castle when this happen. It was night time…"

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, but did this light appeared at night at you lands too?" asked Shizuma as he looked at the other two lords.

"Hai." said Ryoku and Rizome in unison.

"Go ahead Sesshoumaru-sama," said Shizuma.

"At that time I was looking at the sky to clear my thoughts. Then I heard a sound that came deep with in the forest. Thinking it was a low class youkai, I listen to were the direction of the sound came from, but a certain part of the forest was telling me that the sound came to my left. Curious, I walked towards the sound. I walked to I came to a clearing with a very unusual lake. By unusual it was glowing."

"Glowing?" the three lords said.

"Hai. I approached the lake. It was giving off a pure aura. The light in the lake which was causing the lake to glow grew bigger. I step closer seeing that the light wasn't going to disappear. As the light grew bigger and came closer to the surface of the lake, she came out of the lake."

All the lords turn and look at Kagome. She sat in her seat hoping she doesn't have to answer any questions.

"Tell me Kagome-sama, what were you doing in the lake in the first place, how did you get there," questioned Ryoku. He kept a close eye on the girl since she first came in. Some type of power was radiating off her and she doesn't seem to notice. Something was very strange about this girl.

"I…," Kagome hesitated for a moment. "I was going to commit suicide." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow at Kagome. For what reason was she going to commit suicide? He didn't know but he was going to find out. Kagome played with her fingers not letting anyone look into her eyes. Spoke softly not giving anyone eye contact. "I jumped off a cliff. I never expected a lake to be at the bottom. As I fell into deep with in the lake, I thought my life had ended because it was so quite. But I was wrong. A voice spoke to me. She..."

"She?" said Rizome.

"Hai. It sounded like a women, so I suspected to be a she. She told me not to fall into the darkness and come to the light. When she told me that was I confuse. I thought 'How did she find me?' I wasn't sure. I asked her she was but she said that she was no one. She said there wasn't much time and told me why she was here."

"Why was she there Kagome?" asked Shizuma.

"To awaken me."

"Awaken you," questioned Ryoku.

"Hai. She said I had hidden powers inside of me. She said I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"The guardian, as the Shizamako?" said Rizome.

"Shizamako? I never heard of the Shizamako," said Kagome. 'I wonder my jii-chan never told me about this? He usually no a lot of old tells.' She thought.

"I'll explain," said Shizuma. "The Shizamako was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. The legend of the Shizamako was passes down from generation to generation of my family. When I was boy, my father told me the legend. As I recall, the Shizamko guarded the Shikon no Tama from evil that wishes to use it for destruction. By her side were her protectors. The protected her with their lives. They claimed to be the four gods that guarded this very earth. Suzaku, Seriyu, Genbu, and Byakko. The guardians of the south, east, north, and west. Without one of them the earth will be unbalance."

"What happen to the Shizamako and her protectors?" asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately, her protectors had fallen and she sacrificed her life to kill the youkai that threatened the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama was given to a priestess that was to protected the jewel till the Shizamako was reborn. That's how the legend how ended."

"So, that will explain why Kikyo had the Shikon no Tama in the fist place."

"Who," questioned Ryoku.

"O no one. Gomen, Shizuma for interrupting you."

"It's okay. No tell me Kagome-sama, do you have any idea who threatens the Shikon no Tama?"

"Hai. This demon or you could say hanyou, is Naraku. I wouldn't be surprise. He always wanted since 50 years ago. He used it to betray Inu…" She took a deep breath as memories came to her mind. "InuYasha and Kikyo."

"Naraku, that worthless hanyou. Kagome-sama, I'll be more then willing to give you my army to destroy Naraku."

"Matte! Are you saying that I'm the Shizamako! That can't be! I don't have any powers and I'm only a teenager!"

"By what that voice said, you are the Shizamako." replied Rizome.

"If I'm the Shizamako, the how come I don't have any protectors?

"Well I think we know were your protectors are and they are just behind that door," said Rizome. He smiled at Kagome.

"Let the guest who came with the lords in." said Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at the door as it open. In came a young girl about 15. She was a neko youkai that looked much like Ryoku. Behind her was a boy who looked about 17. He was a youkai that Kagome have never seen before, but he was handsome (In other words he was hot). He had shoulder length brownish black hair. His eyes were bronze which was strange for a youkai. The last person to come in was about 21. He looked almost human with any markings. His hair was purple with blue streaks that were waist length. His eyes were bluish-violet. "Kagome-sama, these youkai were affected by your light you created. This is one of my best solider in the southern lands. This is Tsutsuma." said Rizome (Squeal I remember I had a huge crush on Tsutsuma when I first wrote this story along with Sesshoumaru) Tsutsuma bowed to Kagome.

"It's nice to meet the Shizamako. I never expected for her to be beautiful."

"Arigato, but I wouldn't consider my self beautiful," whispered Kagome as she blushed.

"Better watch out Sesshoumaru, it seems Tsutsuma has taken a liking to Kagome-sama."

"Very amusing Rizome-sama." said Sesshoumaru as he glared at the taiyoukai.

"This is my daughter, Myoki. She too was affected by the light." said Ryoku. The young girl came towards Kagome and bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm so lucky to serve the Shizamako."

"I don't think…" Kagome sighed and waited to be introduced to the next protector. 'How this I get into this mess'

"And this is Chiharu. He's one of my best student's that I trained to be one of my personal body guards." said Shizuma

"It's my pleasure to meet the Shizamako." said Chiharu, bowing deeply to show his respect.

Kagome smiled at all of them when a thought hit her. 'Wait a minute. 1, 2, 3, and…. There are only 3! I thought they were suppose to be four. North, south, east… O west! Sesshoumaru might know were the last protector is.' She looked at Sesshoumaru. Feeling that someone was looking at him, he turned around and met Kagome's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ano, Sesshoumaru where's the last god?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked, it was four gods not three." She slightly glared at Sesshoumaru for acting like a fool.

"Kagome-sama is right, Sesshoumaru-sama where's the god from the west," asked Shizuma.

"I don't…"

Sesshoumaru stopped there when a voice interrupt him. "I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and good will of the four corners of heaven and, and the four quarters of the earth to call on the divine beast. I ask that you that you descend from the 28 constellations to protect the Shizamako with you life and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you. I summon you thus; descend upon from the heavens now!" The voice stopped and everyone looked around.

"What in heavens name was that?" questioned Ryoku.

"That was her! She was the one who said I was the guardian!"

"Nani!" yelled Sesshoumaru. A green light engulfed his whole body.

"Father help me!" exclaimed Myoki. As did Sesshoumaru a blue light engulfed her.

"Nani," yelled both Tsutsuma and Chiharu. Tsutsuma was engulfed with by a red light and Chiharu was engulfed by a silver light. All the windows in the dining hall open and a gust of wind surrounded the room. The perfect blue sky was now black and gray.

"What's happening!" yelled Kagome over the loud sound of the blowing wind.

"Come now call your name that you were born with!" said the voice. "Your awakening has come! Feel the renew power you hold! Guardians of the south, east, north, and west call out your true name!"

"Suzaku!" yelled Tsusuma.

"Seriyu!" yelled Myoki.

"Genbu!" yelled Chiharu.

"Byakko!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

As they said there name the lights around them grew brighter. Shielding their eyes they waited for the wind and light to die down. After a few seconds the light and the wind had died down. The room went silent has they waited to see what happen to their fellow companions. Sesshoumaru was the first to step out of the four. Everyone gasp as they saw their friend new transformation. Sesshoumaru's hair was no more pure silver. (OMFG! I can't believe I wrote that! Sesshoumaru your hair! Your beautiful hair TT) His hair had green streaks in that match his green eyes. (Green eyes…starts daydreaming) His hamaka and kimono (the type the men wear! duh!) were no more red and white. Instead it was green and silver with a golden obi. On the back there was a symbol of the white tiger. His birth marks were no were to be seen. (No more crescent moon? Opps.)

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're…" Rizome couldn't finish his sentence because of shock. Next to step out was Tsutsuma. His eyes were red (very sexy…) that showed fire in his eyes. His hair was red-orange with yellow streaks in it. His hamaka and kimono was red with golden stripes in it. His obi was black. The back of his kimono show the symbol of the phoenix. Myoki came next to come out. Her hair was now blue silver streaks in it. Her eyes were aqua blue with a greenish tint in it. Her clothes were now a pure blue kimono with a silver obi. The back of her kimono show the symbol of a dragon. Chiharu was the last to come out of the group. His hair was now pure silver with silverish-gold eyes. (Hey! He could be Sesshoumaru's twin!) His kimono and hamaka was green and gold with a silver obi. His symbol on his back was a turtle with snakes coming out of its shield. (If you read Fushigi Yuugi, then you'll now how big the turtle is.)

"O my." whispered Shizuma

"Ahh!" Kagome felled to the ground wrapping her arms around her back. "Kuso! Not again! This pain…it's…unbearable!" Kagome yelled through her heavy breathing. Everyone looked at Kagome as she sat one the ground. The shikon jewel started to glow and a pinkish light engulfed Kagome. It lasted for a few seconds and the light died out. Kagome stepped out with her white wings spread across her back and her sakura kimono. She took two shaky steps before she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Miroku walked in silence as the looked for their dear friend. It was dead silent has the group walked. He gave a deep sigh in looked at the blue sky above him. Or it was just a blue sky. It turned dark and gray before his eyes, the blowing roughly at him. "InuYasha, shouldn't we stop. It seems a storm is coming. And you know more then me..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"InuYasha, you know we can't travel in a storm like this."

"Listen monk! We got to get Kagome back from that bastard. And we're not going to get there any faster if you keep complaining about some damn storm. I don't care if it's snowing out here! I just want to get Kagome back!"

"INUYAHSA!" yelled Sango "You maybe part demon part, but we're human and look at Shippou, he's worn out!"

"The runt doesn't count!"

"InuYasha, I agree with Miroku! We're going to stop and find shelter whatever you like it or not!"

"Fine! But we are living once this storm clears up!"

"Deal." said both Sango and Miroku. Sango gave a sigh as InuYasha grumble. He may be stubborn but he always let people have their way. Well at least some. He she never taught she'll fall in love with the hanyou in the first place but it just happen. InuYasha confessing his love to her that night in the forest and that kiss. That same kiss that have her gasping for breath everytime. Who knew InuYasha was such a good kisser. She giggle at the thought, but she frown. Here she thinking about InuYasha and her where she should be thinking about Kagome. Her best friend and sister. Why did Sesshoumaru kidnapper her? That's was a question she was going to find out.

* * *

Kagome laid on the floor emotionless. Her soft and even breathing could be heard as she laid there.

"Kagome-sama" everyone yelled except Sesshoumaru.

Daijoubu, Kagome-sama?" asked Tsutsuma shaking Kagome lightly. "Answer me, Kagome-sama!"

"She's just fine. She's must tired from the transformation. I'll take her back to my chamber for her to sleep. Saka, I need you to escort our guest to their rooms."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Till tomorrow, I will meet all of you in the dining hall so we can figure out to turn back to our youkai forms." Sesshoumaru was about to leave when Tsutsuma's glare stopped him. He raised a silvery eyebrow at the young youkai (More like young Suzaku guardian). "Is there something wrong, Tsutsuma-san?"

"Hai. Why does Kagome-sama has to in your chambers. For all I know you…"

"Tsutsuma! Keep that dirty mind to yourself! Sesshoumaru-sama will never do such a thing!" yelled Rizome. "Now come. Don't questioned Sesshomaru-sama's motives. We are his guest after all. Besides, Sesshoumaru-sama is probably protecting, because she is vulnerable right now. (Vulnerable you ask? Lets see she has no arrows. And she can't do taijustsu or even use a sword yet…)

Shizuma gave a slight chuckle and started to walk away. "Now those two are going to fight which chambers Kagome-sama is going to sleep at. Come Chiharu, we shall retire for the night."

"Hai, Shizuma-sama."

"We tow shall retire for the night. I will see you in the morning. Come Myoki," said Ryoku.

When everyone had left, Sesshoumaru started to walked to his chambers. Not that it was a long walk to his chamber; he took the time to try to questions that came up earlier in his mind. First the questioned was how did he become the Byakko god in the first place? (1. Cause your hot. 2. Cause I'm the writer and you shall do what I say! MUHAHAH! Sorry.) The second question why was the girl trying to hide her sadness and why is she saying she is not the Shizamako which she is clearly is? He sighed and opened his door leading to his chambers. He set Kagome on the bed, hoping she didn't wake up from the sudden movement. He looked at her while another question pop in his head. 'Why does this girl seem so sad?' He sat beside her as she slept. He touched her face lightly to see if she would react. No answer came from the girl sleeping in Lord Sesshoumaru except from the soft breathing that came from her mouth. He stared at her when a soft whimpering came from her mouth.

"InuYasha. No. Please, don't leave me! I won't be weak anymore! PLEASE!"

The girl was practically screaming in his ear! He had no choice to wake her up. He touched her and everything went black. (No, no he didn't pass out.) Then a light came around Kagome and him. Seeing it was another transformation he waited. But when the light disappear he and Kagome was in the forest.

"Where are we?"

Kagome gave a slight laugh at Sesshoumaru. "It seems you have to power to look in my memories. Not only it brought you here but it seems it brought me here to see my worst memory I can ever experience." Sesshoumaru gave her a confuse look, wondering what she talking about. (Hey I would act the same. I would say, Hey! Where the hell are we! Of course that's just me.) Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "Sesshoumaru, I now you're not stupid. You now exactly were you are. Your in my memories. You wanted to see what was wrong with me, well here is you chance to see why I'm acting the way I am now. Come with me if you truly want to know." She turned around and walked through the forest trees. He followed her and gave a slight sniff in the air. This forest. He knew this forest. It was in InuYasha forest. Kagome stopped in pointed at a clearing. Why was she pointing at? There was nothing there. He followed her finger. There at the clearing was two figures embracing each other. They clearly were discussing about something, but he didn't pay attention. He was too focused on the identity of the figures. It was clearly a man a women but who were they. He took a slight sniff. Some how he knew it was his baka half-brother. He wasn't with his usual clay corpse. No. He was with that taijiya. He never thought his half-brother will fall in love with the taijiya. He looked back in disgust. He turned back around but to see two Kagomes. (Sweet!) One was by a tree just staring dumfounded. She had tears coming out of her eyes. The other was beside him not wanting to see the sight that was in front of her. He looked at the Kagome that was crying. She looked she had enough of the sight. She had turned around and ran. He was about to follow her when the scenery change. Now they were at cliff looking at a broken heated Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at the Kagome beside him. She was crying and turned her head away from what was coming next. He turned back at the other Kagome. She stated smiling and she walked up to the cliff. 'So it was true. The girl was telling the truth,' thought Sesshoumaru. The next thing he knew the Kagome on the cliff jumped towards her death.

"Ever since this had happen, I feel all alone. No one to talk to. I'm here all alone in my little world just waiting for someone to take my miserable life away. I wonder can I really be the Shizamako they speak of. How can someone so pure be someone like me! I just can't be that strong!" Kagome broke into more tears. "Why! Why! Why am I alone!" Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome as memories from his past played in his mind. "Why can't I die! No one needs me here!"

"Don't say that," said Sesshoumaru.

"I just want to die!" Kagome sobbed as she knew nothing was waiting for her. Right know dieing was the only comfort she has.

"I said stop." Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and pulled her to his chest. "Don't say that, because the people you leave behind will feel sorrow and feel that it's their fault that they had let you down." Sesshoumaru tighten his arms around Kagome's waist. "You're not alone Kagome. Remember that." Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a second. Suddenly, she started crying again. She warped her arms around him. As this happen, the scenery change and both were back in Sesshoumaru's chamber.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl that was in his arms. She closed her eyes in her breathing became even. Why did he react like that towards her? He didn't intended to comfort her in the first place. He sighed in laid in the bed. Not knowing he had his arm around Kagome, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Katsura looked at the window as the clouds below her moved. She couldn't get her mind of the Shizamako. She sighed in sat up in her seat in her study. She has so much work to do and she doesn't feel like doing it either. A knock came from the door.

"Yes come in."

"Katsura-sama, Saino is back to report of her findings of the girl name Kagome."

"Ah, yes. Send Saino in."

"Hai." The servant opened the door. In came a young girl about 19. She had beautiful yellow hair that fell to her waist. She had white wings that match her pure white robes.

'Leave us." said Katsura. The servant bowed and left leaving Saino and Katsura alone. "What did you find?"

"Katsura-sama it seems that all four gods have been awaken. The Byakko god was Sesshoumaru. They are all gather at his castle as we speak. His light was the first to come."

"Really? It seems now the Byakko god will be the strongest of the gods. I was hoping Suzaku will be the strongest god. Suzaku was always my favorite god." Katsura gave a light sigh.

"Hai. It seems so."

"Saino, when you started training I want you to exceptionally hard on Kagome. It seems she doesn't have confidence in herself. This battle won't between angels and demons won't end if the Shizamako doesn't use her maximum abilities."

"Hai"

"You're dismiss." Saino bowed leaving Katsura-sama alone. She sighed looking at her work. Demons. How she hated them. Always wanted power for their self. Lucifer has also been reawaken too. Lucifer. She hated that demon who ruled the underworld. Always was so full of himself. She hopes this Shizamako could defeat Lucifer for good. And when he his gone. This world would be balance again. She gave another sigh and returned to the stack of paper that was on her desk.

* * *

More vocab:

Daijoubo- are you alright

Arigatou- thank you

ano- umm

taijutsu-hand to hand combat

Okay! THis chapter was long! And the next chapter is going to be longer. Soooo I don't know how long it would take me. Around 2weels I guess.Anyway I hope you enjoy it ! Review! Review! And those who review! Thanks alot! You really have my hopes up for this story!

Mizu no Sora


	6. Totosai and Sesshoumaru

**Totosai the Blacksmith and Sesshoumaru's past**

InuYasha and the gang walked along the path to Sesshoumaru's castle in silence. InuYasha had enough of Shippou's whining. He either cried about how Kagome could be dead, and it was InuYasha's fault. He was always whining how he was hungry and he wanted to rest. His needs! It was always his damn needs! Why can't the runt just keep his mouth shut for once! It wasn't helping his concentration. So he put a stop to it. He hit the runt in the head. This made it worse of course, so he threatened Shippou like always. And it work, but he wondered how long the runt would keep his mouth shut.

"InuYasha, my feet hurt!"

'Spoke too soon' thought InuYasha. His eye twitch in annoyance and turned around to look at the young kitsune. "Listen Shippou, do you want Kagome back?"

"Hai, but..."

"But nothin! We can't waste time. And you damn wining is not helping either. So keep your damn mouth shut! With all your yapping, Kagome could be dead for all I know!"

"But Kagome can't be dead! She said she'll be here for me!" The kit broke down into tears, mumbling unknown words. Both Sango and Miroku glared at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, you should stay such things to such a young child!" said Miroku. "There, there Shippou. I'm sure Kagome is alright! Now cheer up! I know Kagome doesn't what you to cry. She wants you to be strong!"

"H-Hai." whispered Shippou.

"See! Now if you act like a man more often I can take you to meet some nice ladies in the next town," pointed out Miroku. Sango heard what Miroku and gave him a glare.

"Hentai."

"Sango, dear, that hurt! You know I wasn't going to do that! Shippou is still young."

"Yeah right monk. We know what you were thinking. Stop with your nasty thoughts and keep movin!" yelled InuYasha.

"You know how to ruin the fun." Miroku sighed and gave a reassuring smiled at Shippou as he followed InuYasha and Sango.

Kagome fought the urge to wake up. She didn't want to leave warmth of her bed. The warmth of her bed reminded her when she was at home. Home. Ka-san, jii-chan, Souta. They're probably worried about her. She'll give anything to be at home right now. It felt lonely, well at least that what she had a thought at first. But, someone told her she wasn't. That someone was Sesshoumaru. She gave a smiled and opened her eyes. He may not show it, but he truly does care. He understood how she felt. She wasn't afraid anymore. But what was worrying her, was this Shizamako thing. Was she really was this Shizamako? She never had special powers before, besides purifying jewel shards. To her that was normal since she was a miko and having spiritual powers was just normal. It wasn't like magical or anything. She had so many questions to ask. Like when did she pass out and how did she get here? She took a better look in to her surrounding and stared at the silk bedding that cover her. Wait a minute. Silk. Silk bedding. Didn't this bed reminded her of the bed she slept in Sesshoumaru's bed? No it can't be. Sesshoumaru won't have her sleep in his bed again. After all he is Sesshoumaru. She gave a sigh of relief and fell back in to something soft. At fist she thought it was a pillow but then that soft pillow was breathing? Wait minute pillows can't breath, can't they? She turned her head around to see who was in her bed, (Funny how she says it her bed, cause its not.) but only to meet the one and only sleeping Sesshoumaru. (HAHAHAHA! Lets see how Kagome will react!)

'Sesshoumaru. In the same bed. With me.' She panic and try to get out of the bed. Who knows what will Sesshoumaru will do when he sees her in the same bed. For all she knows he'll kill her on the spot! She tried to move but felt something tighten around her waist. She looked down but to see Sesshouamaru's arm around her waist. How was she going to get out of this one? "O, Kami help me!" whispered Kagome. Feeling a pull on his arm, Sesshoumaru unconsciously pulled her into his chest.

'Kuso! Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people!' thought Kagome. Her heart rate speed up and her cheeks burned. With Sesshouamaru holding her there was no way she could get out of there. She sighed and hoped Sesshoumaru woke up soon and won't take this the wrong way. After all this wasn't her fault. She sighed and looked at the sleeping taiyoukai. Who knew he could look so harmless in his sleep? Kagome giggle at the thought. Not only did he look harmless he looked heavenly. The way the morning sun rays shined through his hair made him look like a god. Kagome ran her finger through her hair. 'His hair is so soft. I wonder what he does to keep it like that. All the girls in my time will give anything to have this hair." Kagome giggle,as an image came to her mind. "I could see a girl version of Sesshoumaru talking about hair products! Gosh Kagome where to you come up wiht this stuff! I can see it now! Sesshoumaru would say, I use the new Paul Mitchell. shampoo and conditioner How about you?' Kagome laughed out loud forgetting about the sleeping lord. Hearing the loud laughing in his room, Sesshoumaru open his eyes to see who was causing him to wake up from his slumber. He looked at the girl that was laughing uncontrolbly in his arms.

"Girl, cease your laughing." Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru woken up till she heard a deep, cold voice. Her eyes widen and turned her head to the quite disturbed taiyoukai.'O shit' He glared at her as she laughed nervously. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, its nothing really. I just thought of something funny thats all." Kagome gave another nervous laughed as he countiuned to glare at her.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to now what you thought was so funny to awaken me from my sleep?"

"No it really nothing. Something stupid, really"

"If its really nothing, then tell this Sesshoumaru."

"Look! I don't have to tell you if I don't want to!"

"Since you're in my castle, you'll tell everything that you think, if I say so."

"Fuck no!" Kagome sat up in her bed as she glared at the taiyoukai. He cocked a silvery eyebrow at the sudden boldness of the female. "I don't have to tell you shit! Just because your the lord doesn't mean you can order me around! I'm not one of you servants! (Tell him Kagome! Thats it girl!) Just like InuYasha, your nothing but a damn asshole who want to know about everyones damn bussiness." Kagome turned her back to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru kept his stoic mask on, even though he was shock at the sudden boldness at the female before him and angry at the rude remarks she made about him. But once she compare him to his brother that was the last straw. With a blink of an eye he pinned Kagome on to the bed.

"Never compare me to that useless hanyou." He glared at her an waited for a respond. He inwardly smirked when he didn't since any fear on her. 'So she's not giving up?'

"I can compare you to anyone I want to. You or nobody else controls me! I'm my own person!"

"I could do what I want, and that includes you following every order I tell you." He moved his face closer to her as he gave her another icy glare at her.

"I don't fucken care." She to moved her face closer to his. She wasn't in the mood for this, after all her heart has been torn into pieces and her best firend betrayed her. (YAY she got her spunk back! I like seeing Kagome's angry side. It gives her more teenage background then a goody two shoes little girl act.)

"You should. I could punish you right know." He moved is eyes to her lips that were parted in fronted of him. Cherry colored full lips, that were beging to be kiss.

"Like you have the nerve to punish me. I'm the Shizamako. You're my protector. You protected, not punish me, baka." He looked at her and gave a small smirk.

"Not all punishments have to be painful," he whispered. Kagome's eyes widen as she saw Sesshoumaru closing the face between them.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Before she could say anything else, he covered his mouth over hers. Her eyes widen more at the contact. His kiss wasn't gentle but it wasn't rough, what made it worse of that she was actually enjoying it. Hey, he was a good kisser, how can you not like it. Fighting was out off the questioned. First, she was pinned, and second her body was giving in. She mentally sigh and gave in. She close her eyes, shyly returning the kiss. Sesshoumaru smirked between the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. (Hey, Sesshoumaru punish me! I'm a bad girl!) The "punishment" kiss soon became more and more passionate. Kagome moaned into his mouth as he nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly complied. The two tounges fought for domince, but Kagome ending up giving up. He moved his lips to her jawline then to her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms arounded him, pulling her closer to him. Strangely she wanted more of him. More of his kisses and his touches. The way he touched her, and held her in his arms, it felt so right. Sesshoumaru smirked as her arousle grew stronger. He had to stop before something happens that both of them will regret. He mentally sighed, and sat up and got out of bed. (Thought something was going to happen, Didn't you! Didn't you! You pervs!) Kagome whipered at the lost of the warmth that was on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"I suggest you get dress. Then meet me and the others in the dining halls."

"Dining halls?"

"Hai. The other lords and I are going to figure out a way to change me and the others back to our orginal forms." Kagome looked at the taiyoukai in front of her, just noticing that he wasn't youkai anymore. His youki wasn't there, but to replace with a much pure aura much like a priestess or a priest. His eyes were green and his hair was silver with green streaks that she wanted to run her hand through once more. He looked even more then a god now.

"It's not polite to stare."

"Right! Gomen. I-I didn't mean to." she whispered as she turned her head to hide her blush.

"You know Kagome, you have manners of a 3 year old." Kagome turned her head arounded showing the anger in her eyes.

"What does that suppose to mean. You, oh I with a stick up my ass, don't acutally have the best manners either!" Sesshoumaru smirked lightly.

"Really." He gave her another looked before he turned arounded and left the room.

"Chotto matte! AHH! You insuferable jerk!" Kagome stomped her feet as she glared at the door in front of her.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the dining hall to meet the others. He smiled at the morning events that occured. Pictures of Kagome flowed through his mind. (Not the dirty kind! You pervs! If he was then I would've said so!)

"Did you enjoyed your sleep, Sesshouamaru-sama?" asked Rizome

Sesshouamaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Rizome-sama?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You're smiling. That's very usual." replied Rizome.

"Is that so?"

"Alright you asshole, what did you do to Kagome-sama!" (Guess who it is!) yelled Tsutsuma. Sesshoumaru turned around to face a very amuse lord and a very angry god. "If you laid a finger on her, I swear.. I don't care if you're one of us, I'll.."

"You'll what, Tsutsuma? That you'll kill me. Relax I did nothing of the sort, she's pure as the snow. But, if you lay a finger on her I will kill you." (O.O Sesshoumaru! You can't kill Tsutsuma! Besides thats cruel!) Sesshoumaru gave Tsutsuma an icy glare. Tsutsuma clinched his fist, trying not to beat Sesshoumaru to a pulp.( Ahem. Like he could. --)

"Why you !"

"Relax Tsutsuma, I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama was just joking! Now come, lets's hurry to the dining hall," laughed Rizome

"I don't think that was very amusing, Rizome-sama." said Tsutsuma. "I think that was more of a threat." Tsutsuma eyed Sesshoumaru before he turned his back to him.

Rizome sighed and walked to the dining hall hopfully those two won't agure along the way. Besides Tsutsuma and Sesshoumaru shoting icy glares at each other, they walked in silence. They walked till they reach the big wooden door that sepreated them from the others. Two servent saw the two lords and their guest and open the door for them. Once inside, they met the two lords and their companions.

"Well I see you three met in the hall," said Shizuma.

"Well, we would have been here early if those two didn't want to rip each others throats out." replied Rizome.

"So ka. May I ask what those two were fghiting about?" questioned Shizuma.

"I'm guessing it was about Kagome-sama wasn't it?" asked Ryoku.

"Right at the target, Ryoku-sama." replied Rizome. "You know, I think Sesshoumaru-sama is hiding something from us as well."

Both lords looked at each other and cocked and eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru shot them a glare as they stared at him. Shizuma was the first to stand and walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Well Sesshoumaru-sama, when you said Kagome-sama would be protected in your chambers, we didn't actually think she needed to be protected from you!" Shizuma laughed while he smacked Sesshoumaru on the back.

"I agree with Shizuma-sama. So tell us, how was it? Was she good enough to full fill your "needs"?" asked Ryoku.

"Father!" Myoki blushed at her father's comment. After all it was a little to much information for her.

"I didn't nothing of the sort." said Sesshoumaru trying to keep his composure.

"Then tell me, why were you smiling, and why is her scent all over you?" questioned Rizome. Everyone stare at Sesshoumaru waiting for an answer from him.

"As you remember I carried her last night to my chambers."

"Really?" replied Tsutsuma. "Carrying a person doesn't hold a heavy scent on oneself. Her scent is heavy on you. One thing could have happen and you fuc.."

"Thats enough! There is a lady here as you can see! I don't want to here it! It's absoultely disguting that men discuss this type of things!" yelled Myoki. Hearing nothing but questiones of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was getting disgusting by the second. Even her father was into it!

"Gomen nesai, Myoki-sama. We didn't mean to for you to hear that." said Shizuma. Everyone looked at her and apologize except Sesshoumaru. (Of course)

"Now that everyone is here, let's find a way to change us back to our orginal forms." said Myoki.

"Correction, everyone is not here. Kagome is not here yet. Now who is the only person that was with Kagome this morning," questioned Tsutsuma as he shot a glare at Sesshoumaru,who gladly shot one himself back to Tsutsuma.

"Why didn't she come with you? We've could have started earlier." questioned Ryoku, as he gave Shizuma and Rizome the "look". Before, Sesshoumaru could a answer, there was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru metally let out a sigh of relief.

"Come in." A young sevant girl came and bowed at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have a guest. He calls himself Totosai."

"Totosai?"

"Hai, he said he wants to speak to you and your guest." Sesshoumaru nodded indicating to allow his guest in. Once again the doors upon and in came a stout looking old man. Beside him was a demon looking cow. He carried a large metal mallet for buliding weapons.

"Ah, Totosai, what do I deserve for you visit?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Well , nice to meet you too, Sesshoumaru. You are probably wondering why I'm doing all this way in the west. Well I'll tell you why. I'm here to give the four gods and the Shizamako their weapons."

Kagome sat on her bed wondering what had happen that morning. First, he was being a total ass, then he became 'all punishments don't have to be painful'. Hey the punishment wasn't painful at all, but what bother her the worst the way she react that morning. She was so happy to be in his arms. It made her forget everthing about had happen to her the past few days. She was in heaven, well that what she thought, till he staring action like a total ass again and left her alone! "AHH! What a jerk! I can't stand him! He thinks he's so cool! We'll I'll show him! When I'm through with him he's going to wish he didn't mess with Kagome Higarashi!" She let out a slight laugh and left the room, hoping she wasn't late for their little discussion in the dining hall.

Saino watch as the young women walked her way to the dining hall. She looked towards the sky. As the wind played with her hair, she closed her eyes and stretch her wings. "It's almost time to see how powerful these chosen ones are." She gave a sigh as she heard a loud 'what' at the dining hall. Yes, today was going to be a very intersting day.

"You got to be kidding! Weapons for us?" exclaimed Myoki. " I can't even fight or none the less handle a weapon!"

"Are you sure? You are the chosen ones to protect the Shizamako. Thousands of fighting techniques and battle experiences run through your blood." He looked at each one of them and gave a loud sigh. "Come. I need you all to follow me."

"Wait,Totosai, we're waiting for Kagome-sama." said Tsutsuma.

Totosai gave a questioning look at the group. "Kagome-sama? Is that the same girl that pulled out your father's fang, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small sigh and answer the old man. "Hai."

"Isn't she suppose to be travling with your brother?"

Sesshoumaru growled, baring his fangs scaring Totosai slightly. "Half-brother. I suggest you don't speak of that wrenched hanyou.," he snapped ,"Kagome is here because she is the Shizamako."

"Ah, I always knew that girl had some hidden powers," he laughed.

'Some! That girl have immense powers!' thought Ryoku. Everyone looked at the old man like he was crazy.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru, is he really the Totosai that forge your father's fangs?" questioned Myoki.

"I'm afaird so." Ignoring the laughing Totosai, he turned towards the wooden toward and sniff the air. "She has arrived."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama! Don't know if I could last any longer from that laughing!" said Rizome

The door open and in came Kagome. "Gomen," a light blush tinted her cheeks ," I didn't mean to be late I kinda got loss." She looked down playing with her finger tips.

Totosai stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. "Ahem. Well. Nice to see you again Kagome." Kagome looked up but to meet the eyes of her old friend.

"Totosai! Is that really you? It's been a long time! How have you been doing?" She gave at smile at the old friend who smiled at her.

'Ah, I'm just fine. Just a little ache here and there." he answered while rubbing his back.

"Now that Kagome-sama is here can we get started?" questioned Chiharu. Everyone faced Chiharu as he let out his question. (OMFG! HE talked!) "Did he.. I didn't know he could talk," said Tsutsuma.

"Neither did I." agreed Myoki. Chiharu gave a sigh and sat down. Of course he could talk, he doesn't chose to. (Yeah right.)

"I'm glad you ask me that question. Now follow me." Everyone followed Totosai in slience, but each one was thinking the same thing, Where the hell are we going. Totosai walked out of the castle and stopped at the clearing near the castle's garden. He turned and face everyone. He gesture for the 5 (Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Myoki,...yeah you get it don't you?) to come forth towards him. "Now, I have something for each of you. Momo ( That gay looking cow. Thanks to my dear friend snow cat demon she gave me the right name!) bring the weapons here." Totosai's three eye cow flew towards him, bringing five weapons that were strapped to his back. "Arigato San. Now, Myoki-san, or shall I say Seriyu, this is your weapon. I named it Azu. It has three special attacks: Raimeiken, Raimeiken Ni no Tachi, and Shin Raikouken. I except for you to use this katana when needed." The katana was very beautiful with its lightining-blue color. Gems of different types, that were place all around the sword, glitter in the sunlight.

"Sugoi! Arigatou, Tatosai. I'm take care it with my life." She bowed and grin at the old man.

"This one is for the mighty phoenix, who as fire in his eyes." It was a red wakizashi that had golden lines that went stright down the staff. The top of it had rubies that made a picture of a phoenix. "This is Shimaku. It consist of 3 different attacks. Zanmaken, Zanmaken Ni no Tachi, Zankuusen." Tsutsuma was stunned tha all he could bow. He took the wakizashi carefully, make sure he didn't drop it. (I wish I had a one of those! TT ) "This one is for Genbu. It is called Nirashi." The weapon was a Naginata. It was silver and green with a golden blade at the top. Chiharu took the naginata and swinged it with grace, trying to get use to the weight. "Its attacks are, Zanganken, Zantetsusen, Zankousen ." Chiharu bowed and moved towards the side studying his weapon. "Sesshoumaru, this one is for you. Its name is Tsushiha. Its attack are Kakusan Zankousen, Messatsu Zankuu Zanmasen, Zanmaken Ni no Tachi Issen." The tachi was beautiful just like its master. (I have to say that.HEHE) The blade had a greenish color too it. The gems that surround it form a picture of a tiger. Sesshoumaru took the sword. (Sesshoumaru'doesn't bowed.)

"Arigatou, Tatosai." (But, he thanks him)

""And the last pair I made just for you Kagome. Kagome this is Nishojo,the twin blades. Its attacks are Hienbattoukasumikiri, Hyakuretsuoukazan, Hyakkaryouran." Her blades glowed as she touched it. The blades were a beautiful silver color, with a tint of pink of differnet parts of the blades. She was stunned as Totosai told her the attacks she can't even use.

"Arigatou Totosai, but I don't know how to use these blades yet alone launch these attacks. Why give me something so powerful when I can't even use?"

Totosai chuckled at her statement. "Ah, well I gave you these blades because you're capable of anything. Don't underestimate your self, becasue you'll be very surprise how powerful you're truly are. Well, as for the training well have to train hard your self, or you may have teacher waiting to teach you."

The five gave Totosai a confuse look, as he mention this teacher. Did he know something they didn't know? (Yes, and we do to! So HA!)

"This is were I come in." said a familar voice.

"That voice, I know it!" exclaimed Kagome.

Everyone turned around from the direction of the voice, but to meet a beautiful maiden. "Such a entrance, Saino!" said Totosai.

" Really? Well, I your still an old fool." she gave a glared at the old man who was in front of her.

"You know each other?" asked Myoki.

"Ah, yes I know Saino because I gave her first sword. She always cranky, as you can see."

"I'm not cranky, you old fool."

Tsutsuma gave a slight glare at the women in front of him. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" questioned Tsutsuma.

"I'm here to train how to fight. It's useless to use a weapon if you can't even learn how to use it." Sesshoumaru eyed the young maiden as she mention that he didn't know how to use a mere tachi. (Yeah, I know she didn't say only Sesshoumaru. I'm just putting how Sesshoumaru is thinking if something happen like this to him in the anime.) Saino caught Sesshoumaru eyeing. "You think you can handle this tachi? Sesshoumaru you lack effort to handle this tachi. You'll die in battle trying to use it." Sesshoumaru glared at her. He doesn't lack effort. Hell, no one can be equal to him in battle. (Pfft. Thats what you think.) "All of you will training with me to master your ablilities and your weapons. For two weeks you'll do nothining except train. That means from sun-up till sun-down. Stating tomarrow, you will meet me here right before sun-rise, at this very spot."

"Is that a little to harsh?" asked Myoki.

"You may be a daughter of a lord, but when your here your nothing but a god. A god never complains. Remember that Seriyu. Now that you know of my plans, I shall be leaving now." Saino gave the group one last glance before she spread her sliver wings and lifted up in the sky.

"Chotto matte!" yelled Myoki.

Saino turned towards Myoki, looking quite annoyed. "What is it."

"Gomen, but how do we turn ourselves back to our normal froms?"

Saino chuckled at her question. "Easy, just remember how you were before." With that, she left leaving the group behind.

"What a very unusal maiden," said Rizome and Shizuma.

"As we were," said Sesshoumaru as he thought aloud.

"Let's try!" said Myoki.

All four nodded in suggestioned. (THE GODS!) They closed their eyes as a white light englufed them. When the white light faded away, all four was back to their normal forms.

Sesshoumauru looked at the group in front him. "Now that the mystery is solved, lets get some rest for we have a very intresting day tomarrow." said Sesshoumaru

(This would make a excellent place to stop, but I promise you Sesshoumaru's past in the title. So here it goes! SESSHOUMARU'S PAST! Don't get too excite!)

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru towards his chambers. All memory of getting back at Sesshoumauru left her. Why? First, she's going to Sesshoumaru's chambers. Second, the events that happen this morning was unacceptable. Third, no way in hell was she going to sleep with that bastard again. And last of all, memories of kissing him was making her all nervous inside, and she wasn't in the mood for talking. Hell, she wasn't in the mood for anything. Trying to forget her nervousness she focus on the blades that were on her back. (She has that thing you put on your back and it carries two blades. Also easier to draw out for battle.) 'Blades. Come on Kagome think about the blades. The blades that has silver colors in it. Oh, Sesshoumaru has silver hair. Bad Kagome! BAD! Damn it! Who am I kidding! I need to make up an excuse fast!' She ran excuses through her mind. Each one erase because they were too obvious. How she wish Sango was here. How she easily share her feeling, but she mustn't. Not after she betrayed her. Going back her back like that. Not even telling. It made her sad, but angry at the same time. She knew why InuYasha chosed **her.** In the back of her mind she knew. Sango was alot stronger, and can easily hold back a demon. InuYasha picked her because she wasn't weak, like her. But now, she'll should them how stronger she really is. (Well Kagome! You should them how stronger you are!) Sesshoumaru walked in slience as Kagome walked behind him. He could feel all the emotions that showed in her aura. From nervousness, fear, sadness, then to being angry. This girl produce more emotions then a bee make can produce honey. Emotions. Emotions are for the weak. They just make demons weak. Having emotions can lead you to your downfall. This was something he learn a long time ago. He let a small sigh past his lips. He dicide to brake the slience since they were at their destination.

"Kagome." She didn't answer him. "Kagome."

"What am I going to do..."

"Kagome. Woman, I won't repeat myself."

"NANI?" She looked at the person that was in front of her, but to meet a pair of golden eyes. 'Opps' (Hell ya opps.) 'Shit! What the hell am I going to do now?' "Umm, Gomen?"

He looked at her as she made the stupist remark he had ever made. Umm, gomen. How the hell says that? He gave her a raise eyebrow as she laughed nervously.

'Great! I just made a complete idiot of myself. Okay only one thing to do, even though I don't want to.' she gave a bow at Sesshoumau who apparently wasn't paying atenntion to the young onna. "Gomen Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean ti. I was just thinking." She said the last few words with a whisper. When she didn't get an answer from him she looked up. She saw Sesshoumaru dissapear in to a room that wasn't even his. Curious, she followed him hoping nothing happen that had to deal with any "contact". She walked in but to see a beautiful decorate room. Golden curtains hung on the window. The carpet was pure white, with not even a stain on it. (I'll probabley have a stain on that carpet once I stepped into the room) The bed was cover with silk blankets with flowers of different types sewed into it. She awed at the beautiful room.

"This will be your room for now on. I hope you like it." Sesshoumaru walked past Kagome as she gave sigh of relief. But something came up in her mind that she had been meaning to ask the taiyoukai.

"Matte!" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to face Kagome. "It's just I've been meaning to ask you this since this morning. Why... Why did you save me from my own darkness. Why did you stopped me from...you know..saying that I wanted to...kill my self?" She looked into the eyes of Sesshoumaru as they slightly harden. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she add quickly. "I was just wondering." She turned arounded slightly waiting for him to say something.

"When I was just a young, my mother commited sucide." Kagome gasped and turned to face the taiyoukai. "She had founded out that my father had been seeing another. She was devastied when she founded out. She stopped eating and talking. I still remember that die when she had spoke again. I went to her chambers where I found her holding a knife towards her. I was to shocked to even move."

_**Flashback**_

_"Sayonara, my son." She thrust the knife in her heart, as she closed her eyes._

_"Ka-san, no!" A young Sesshoumaru ran towards his mother as she fell to the ground._

_"Please take care of your self." She gave a slight smile as she looked at her son. Sesshoumaru stare at his mother as she fell limped in his arms. Tears streamed down his eyes as she watched her die. _

_"KA-SAN!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I watch her die in my arms. After she had died my dad took a ningen wrench as his mate. When I saw you wanting to die, I saw my mother. Since I couldn't stop my mother from commiting sucide I stopped you. I couldn't bare to see another commited sucide." He looked at Kagome. Tear streamed down her face as looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru, agiratou! I don't now I how I can ever repay you! You been so kind." Kind. Never in the last 3 decades had anyone call him kind. "Onegai! Let me repay you!" she bowed as he looked at her.

"You wanted to repay me?"

"Hai!"

"Very well then. You repay me by defeating me in battle."

She looked up at him with confusion. "Is that all?"

"Hai."

"Alright then! I will work hard at my training and I will defeat you in battle." She let a smile past her lips. She felt like her self again.

"Very well. But Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Huh?" It took her till Sesshoumaru walked out the door to transferr what he said.

"NANI? What you say! Come back her you jerk!"

As he heard her shouting he let a small smile past his lips. He wonder if this simple girl can really deafeat him.

**Vocabulary**

Chotto matte- wait a minute

Gomen-sorry

Gomen nesai- I'm sorry

Sayonara- Goodbye

Ka-san- mother

**Sword Types**

Katana: Blade of longer than two Shyaku (around 24") worn with the edge up.

Wakizashi : Blade between one and two Shyaku. (around 12" - 24"). worn with edge up, a companion to the katana.

Tachi: Blade that is worn with edge down. Some have a larger sori (curvature) than katanas. Used as calvary swords and show swords. Were generally around before the katana.

The Naginata - A pole arm with a single, curved blade on one end, is employed with sweeping, circular motions and, as an extension of the wielder, channels energy in a harmonious display of beauty and precision. The Naginata is a weapon with a rich history, utilized and refined from the Nara Period (710-784 A.D.) to today. Employed initially by the Bushi, it later found itself the specific weapon of the Sohei or Buddhist monks. It is the school of the spear and, as such, is a shafted weapon. The length of its oval shaft varied, from 5' to 8', depending on battle conditions and personal requests. The most striking feature, however, was the blade; it could be anywhere from 10 inches to more than 2 feet, and was sharpened on a single side, fashioned in the manner of either Sakizori or Uchizori. As with most shafted weapons, it was most devastating when utilizing sweeping, circular motions. However, thrusts with the blade and also the heavy Ishizuki on the butt end were acceptable tactical alternatives.

**Attacks**

Okay just to tell you I don't own these attacks! It belongs to the creator of Negima that I found on wikipedia. These attacks I try to make go along with the characters. (Ex: Tsutsuma has a staff like a monk, so most of his attack will be like expelling demons.) There elemetal type and the type of weapon they have. I didn't reliaze that the attack for each person except Sesshoumaru would have the same letter in the beginning of the attack. .

_Ougi_ 奥義 - Ultimate Secret Technique  
_Hiken_ 秘剣 - Hidden Sword Technique  
_Kessen Ougi_ 決戦奥義 - Decisive Battle Ultimate Secret Technique (seems to be only applicable to Shin Raikouken, most probably denotes a powerful area-effect technique)

Hienbattoukasumikiri 飛燕抜刀霞斬り (Flying Sparrow Mist Sword Draw) **Kagome**

- Hiken, instantly cuts multiple objects with two swords.

Hyakuretsuoukazan 百烈桜華斬 (Raging Hundred Cherry Blossom Slash) **Kagome**

- Ougi, draws a circle with the sword, and cuts multiple enemies at once.

Hyakkaryouran 百花繚乱 (Hundred Flower Profusion) **Kagome**

- Hiken, fires off ki and petals in a straight line to strike down an enemy

Kakusan Zankousen 拡散斬光閃 (Scattered Severing Light Flash)

- Releases ki in all directions. **Sesshoumaru**

Messatsu Zankuu Zanmasen 滅殺斬空斬魔閃 (Annihilation Severing Air Demon Slashing Flash) **Sesshoumaru**

- Ougi, releases a giant blast of ki from sword to destroy the enemy

Zanmaken Ni no Tachi Issen 斬魔剣 弐の太刀一閃 (Demon Slasher Second Tachi Flash) **Sesshoumaru**

- concentrates the ki from Demon Slasher Second Tachi and releases it.

Raimeiken 雷鳴剣 (Thunder Slasher) **Myoki**

- Ougi, a slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the sword.

Raimeiken Ni no Tachi 雷鳴剣 弐の太刀 (Thunder Slasher Second Tachi) **Myoki**

- Ougi, a lighting slashing attack that cuts possessive demon without injuring the person it possessed.

Shin Raikouken 真・雷光剣 (True Lightning Slasher)**Myoki**

- Kessen Ougi, infuses lightning energy into the sword and causes an explosion that destroys an area

Zanmaken 斬魔剣 (Demon Slasher) **Tsutsuma**

- Ougi, disperses demonic spirits.

Zanmaken Ni no Tachi 斬魔剣 弐の太刀 (Demon Slasher Second Tachi) **Tsutsuma**

- Ougi, cuts a demonic spirit behind a person without injuring the person

Zankuusen 斬空閃 (Severing Air Flash) **Tsutsuma**

- Hiken, releases ki in a circular fashion to cut the enemy

Zantetsusen 斬鉄閃 (Severing Steel Flash) **Chiharu**

- Releases ki in a spiral fashion to attack the enemy.

Zankousen 斬光閃 (Severing Light Flash) **Chiharu**

- Unknown, seems like a ki release technique.

Zanganken 斬岩剣 (Stone Slasher) **Chiharu**

- Ougi, infuses ki into the sword to cut a boulder in half. ( I know it said boulder, but I'm going to also use it to use to totally kill the enemy. Chiharu would only use this on a last resort.)

Okay, Okay I know it took me awhile! But I have reasons! Okay my laptop was being gay and it kept crashing. At the lastminute I saved part of my story and the rest was gond TT So it took me awhile. My dad had to rebuild my laptop from scratch. (Cause he's good like that .) And I had to delay because I went on vacation. Plus I had alot of researching to do for this story! I didn't give up on the story! I would never do that! Anyway I finally got it done! Does a victory dance Anyway chapters are going to be slow updating cause school is about to star in like 8 days and I have soccer. I'm going to soccer camp. And when I go to school I would have to write on Fridays and on the Weekends. I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I can! Now you see why I hate school... O annd I been wanting so find someone to draw pictures of my characters. So if you now any good drawers or you are on email me a So just let me know! So I can give you details! (I wish youkai yume can do my drawing)

GO! HIGH AND MIGHTY COLOR! (J rock Band)


	7. Training and Goodbyes

**Chapter 6: Training and Goodbyes**

Who knew sleeping on silk can be so wonderful. Nice, silky, overly soft sheets. But there is one thing wrong. How can you enjoy the silkiness heaven when you have someone ruining it by trying to get you up from the sheets?

"Kagome-sama, I'm warning you! If you don't get up I'm going to use force, and it won't be pretty," said Myoki. The first day of training wasn't a very thing Kagome was looking up to since she has to get up early in the morning.

"Iie..." moaned Kagome," Give me a break! I don't wanna!"

"That's not a good excuse," chided Myoki. "I 'm going to blame Saino-sensei that you were the one that made both of us late."

Now, that had made Kagome get up. Last thing she wanted was to have bad terms with her sensei, the same person that saved her very life!

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Now quit poking me!" Kagome swat Myoki's hand off her shoulder. "Now that I'm up, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, let's see. Kagome-sama..."

"Matte." Kagome stopped Myoki from continuing. This 'Kagome-sama' thing is getting very old and tiring. Getting call Sama is for stuck up, old, snobby people, and she was neither of them.

"Okay, Myoki, neh? Ano... How should I say this...? You see this 'Kagome-sama' is getting really old, and you see getting call Kagome-sama makes me feel old. So can you please call me Kagome or Kagome-chan? After all we're going to be together for awhile anyway, so let's stop with the formal stuff, I know you probably hate being call that since you're a neko, youkai hime and all."

"Oh, so ka. It's okay! I know exactly how you feel. I just thought calling someone 'sama' will make me feel normal. I hated when people didn't treat me like a regular person. (Ahem… youkai.)" Myoki looked up and gave Kagome a bright smile. "Gomen ne. I didn't realize I was just talking nonsense again. Well, Kagome- **chan** shouldn't you get ready?"

"Hai, you're right. So what do I have to wear? After all I'm going to be training, and I know you don't train in a kimono and all."

"O right! You wear a training kimono like mine." Kagome looked at her newly found friend. Her training "kimono" was crimson red with stripes going through it. The bottom of it went down to her thighs. The chest part of the kimono was loose and if you bend down slightly you could see part of her breast. Over all, the outfit was kind of revealing.

"I-I have to wear that?!" pointed out Kagome.

"Hai, how else are you going to train?"

"Maybe I should sit this one out."

"No way! If you won't get dress then I'll make you," said Myoki giving off a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"N-Now Myoki-chan, there is no need for that." Kagome stepped back from the advancing girl in front of her. "Come on Myoki-chan, onegai... Iie! MYOKI-CHAN!"

The rest of the group waited patiently for the two outside. They were up and early waiting for their sensei and the two missing girls to show up.

"Women! They take so damn long! What the hell is keeping those two?!" yelled Tsutsuma. As you see Tsutsuma wasn't really a morning person, waking up early in the morning was a weakness for him. (Me too, Tsutsuma. Me too.)

"Women are the better halves of men, Tsutsuma. You shouldn't speak such things about them." said Chiharu.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean! That doesn't make sense! All I just know women is a waste of my time!"

"Silence, Tsutsuma. All you're yelling is giving me a headache." Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree, giving Tsutsuma on of his famous glares. "As for Chiharu's statements, you should be wise to follow them. If you don't you may be ending up with no women in you life."

"Why you! I'll prove you wrong! Watch! I'll have Kagome be by my side! She'll be all over me once I flatter her!" Tsutsuma gave a slight laugh and smirk at Sesshoumaru. He walked over toward Sesshoumaru and pointed at him. Giving him another glare before he spoke, "You maybe a lord and almost every woman in the whole side of Japan may want you to fuck them, but I know Kagome-sama isn't like that! I see the looks you given her! Sesshoumaru, I'll snatch her away from you before you even know it!"

Sesshoumaru growled at the young god in front of him. How dare he insult his person. He knew nothing! What makes him think he was interested in Inuyasha's wench? He's only there to protect her and nothing more. It was his duty to protect her, and he wasn't about to have Naraku destroy everything in his lands. Tsutsuma knew nothing about him. He also doesn't 'fuck' women that run to his side. He had enough of this baka of a god. He growled loudly at the phoenix god in front of him.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue, puppy?" Of all the idiotic things Tsutsuma could say he picked this one. Usually the stuff that he says doesn't bother Sesshoumaru, but this one was the last straw. Calling him a puppy was completely disgraceful! Chiharu looked between the two and gave a heavy sigh. Sesshoumaru drew out his tachi giving Tsutsuma an icy glare.

"Draw."

"Nani?"

"This Sesshoumaru won't repeat himself."

"I heard what you said! Find! We'll see who the best is!"

Tsutsuma drew out his scythe pointing the blade at the top towards Sesshoumaru . Lucky his weapon was a scythe. He was fairly skilled in this art when fighting with one. He had an advantage, after all Sesshoumaru knew nothing about his attacks or movements. He smirked at the annoyed inuyoukai in front of him. With out waiting he charged at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood his ground waiting from Tsutsuma to come. He already predicted what Tsutsuma strategy was. He had seen this too many times from his baka of a brother, InuYasha. Tsutsuma jumped and disappear in the air. Knowing he'll do that, Sesshoumaru let his power leak out. Feeling the aura of his opponent, he moves his tachi in the air. Not knowing what he was really doing he let his power flow through his hands to his tachi. 'The stupid baka think he can hide from me using his speed to blind me from where he is going,' Sesshoumaru smirked as he felt his power building up in his tachi. Words came to his head as he felt the sudden rush of power. "Now." He swung the blade to the right, letting go of the stored power.

**"Messatsu Zankuu Zanmasen!"** The giant blast of blue ki (energy) came out of the tachi. Tsutsuma turned at the sudden burst of power coming out of the mere sword. Feeling the need to protect himself, he erected a barrier around him without noticing. Green ki collide with the red ki that helped form the barrier. Dust clouded the area that surrounded them.

"Kami...," whispered Chiharu. Sesshoumaru looked at the big dust cloud that was hiding Tsutsuma. What had happen? He didn't have a clue on what he just did. The attack, it just came to him. He stood up eyeing the cloud that hid is opponent. A minute pass as the cloud of dust subsided. Chihara and Sesshoumaru looked at each and nodded. They both stepped up to see if there "friend" was okay. As more dust cleared they saw a red barrier that surrounded an object. Curious, they took a step closer. They're eyes widen as they saw what the barrier surrounded. In all his glory (Ahem, yeah right…Tsutsuma has no glory, O WELL…) stood Tsutsuma. His scythe was placed on his shoulder, as he stood. He turned his head, but to meet the eyes of the two youkai standing before him. His eyes travel towards Sesshoumaru's, giving him a smirk; saying "thought you got me didn't you?" Sesshoumaru glared at him, with a look saying, "This is not over yet." Chiharu looked back and forth between the two as they had the silent battle. He shook his head as he cleared his throat.

"Now that you two are finish with you're suppose call battle, shall we wait like civilize youkai and wait for Myoki-sama and Kagome-sama?" The two gave one last glare at each other before they respond.

"Hai," they said in unison.

"Alright, then Tsutsuma I suggest you take down you barrier." Tsutsuma sighed and waved his hand downward. The barrier disappeared with out a trace, leaving Tsutsuma standing in an empty spot.

"Okay, I what do we do now?" asked Tsutsuma. He looked at the older youkai (note: remember Chiharu is like 21 while Sesshoumaru and the other are like 16-19 if you count it in youkai years cause in human there like 7,000 ,maybe cause I mean think about!)

"Just sit and wait." Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and lean against a tree with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sit and wait…sit and wait! Like hell I'm going to do that! It's so damn boring and we should just train by our selves cause…." His sentence was cut off as two young women ran towards them. Chiharu stood up as he saw Kagome and Myoki.

"Gomen nesai! We didn't mean to be late, it's just someone was too picky on what she should wear today!" Myoki faced Chiharu as she try to catch her breath (what can I say, girl has no stamina)

"Hey, Myoki-chan! I was not being picky it's just this "kimono" is a little to revealing…," said Kagome as she stood beside Myoki. Tsutsuma and Sesshoumaru caught what she said and glance at her. Kagome's "kimono" was a bluish-green that match perfectly with her eyes. The bottom was slightly longer but still gave a good view of her creamy skin that was on her already defined legs. The top part was a little tight. Her bust has showing slightly still giving any one a good look. Kagome lifted her head and caught the two staring. She blushed and gave a heated glare at the two. Tsutsuma blushed and turned his head. Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his head a different direction. As if he was staring at her. The girl was thinking to highly of her looks. But, there was one thing he wasn't going to admit, he slightly enjoy the way the kimono stuck to her body. With out knowing he was slightly aroused. Myoki took a sniff in the air as a gust of wind blew by. She blushed smelling the aroused state of the demon lord. She looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They're acting so childish with out knowing. She held a giggle in not trying to have Sesshoumaru knowing what she smelled. She looked at the timid Kagome. She shook her head and gave a slight smile. The girl didn't know what was coming to her.

"Kagome-sama, May I ask what took you and Myoki so long?" questioned Chiharu.

"Ano…well its sort of a long story. But first I just wanna say this. Can you please don't call me Kagome-sama? I feel old when you call me that. You know? So are we clear?"

"Hai." Said Chiharu.

"Anyway, where is Saino-sensei?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know. The lady is late! I might as well leave." Tsutsuma cross his arms against his chess as he got ready to walk back toward the castle."

"If you want to leave so badly, then I suggest you give up you title, **_Tsutsuma."_**

Everyone turned around as they saw a figure appear from the forest that surrounded that castle. Tsutsuma stiffen as he recognized the voice that spoke. He stood his ground and glare at Saino.

"If you weren't so late them maybe I wouldn't have said that I was leaving." said Tsutsuma in an icy tone.

"You're truly are a fool Tsutsuma. I was here the whole time." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly at the words that came out of her mouth. 'Impossible'

"Surprise? You all truly lack training. If you can not sense my aura then we have lots of work to do. But, don't worry, I think you all will master everything in the full 2 weeks you will be given." She glanced at Sesshoumaru as he moved his tachi slightly to the left. "I can see you learn one of your techniques. You may have not brought it to full power but we can work on it. As for you Tsutsuma your barriers need to be strong, it was too weak. I suggest you strengthen it up. Now, we must start your training. I want the four of you to turn into your God forms and Kagome I want you to change into you Shizamako form."

"Ano…how do we change into our god forms," questioned Myoki. (She usually asking the questions…)

Saino gave a sigh as she listened to the question. "Let the power that you hold inside of you flow free, same for you Kagome. I have a feeling you too don't know how to change into your form."

Kagome gave a nervous smile at her sensei. She was right; she has didn't have any idea how to turn into her other form. Every time she changes it wasn't her doing. Turning back was also an issue. When she turns back, it was when she was unconscious. It's probably the same way the other four turned back, remember as they were. Hey, it was a good guess. She mentally sighed and stood in a straight line as the other four.

"Now, close your eyes and feel that power you're holding in. Do you feel it trying to force its way out?"

"Hai," said all five in unison. The power they felt was powerful. Who knew they have so much power. It wasn't hard at all to feel their newly awaken power. It was immense, trying to force its way out that is. The sudden change of their raising power, cause the wind to blow, making hair flow with the current. The crackling of energy being push off was loud. Saino smiled to herself, yes this group was very powerful then the last. For sure, these five will master their skills in 2 weeks maybe even less.

"Now that you feel it, let it flow free. Let it consume you, become one with it." Listening to her last order, they gave in to the power. At first it knocked the breath out of them, but has it consumed them it became warm, making them feel safe. Different colors of lights consume the five as they let their power go. The blinding lights lasted for a few second. As the light died down, the five was in their forms.

"Very good. That was done nicely. Now that the easy part was done, we should go ahead and start."

"You mean that's the only thing that's going to be easy?" questioned Tsutsuma.

"Who said that it was going to be easy?"

InuYasha sat on a tree branch. He mused over his thoughts. It always came toward Kagome. Her laughs and her smiles, which she had always gave them. His fists tighten as he thought about her.

'That bastard! Kagome, I hope you're alright. If he touches you or lay a finger on you, I swear, I swear…" Swear what, that he'll kill him? What was he thinking? He can't kill his brother. Even though he hated to admit this, his brother is stronger then him. But, there is one question that plagued his mind. Why? Why of all people did he take Kagome? Could it be for Tetsuiga. Yes, it had to be it. Why else will Sesshoumaru kidnap Kagome? He knew it will get to him. The bastard. Just the mere thought of him made his blood boil.

'Kagome… Why did you wander in the forest in the first place? Why didn't you stay where you were suppose to? If I hadn't left…Kagome…the thought of you gone, it hurts.' His fists tighten more causing small droplets of blood to drop on the ground. He can't give up know. He was going to get Kagome back no matter what, even if it takes his own life.

"Alright, know what are we going to do now, _**Saino**-**sensei**_," questioned Tsutsuma. He gave glare at Saino. This mere woman is going too teach him how to fight? To him this is a just a waste of his time. He already knew how to fight.

"Come Tsutsuma."

"Nani?"

"I want you to attack me. If you can land a blow on me, then I'll call you sensei."

"Find with me," he smirked at Sesshoumaru as he took out his scythe. He turned around looking at Saino who was only 7 yards away. "This will be a piece of cake! Watch this Kagome! I'll show you who is stronger!" (Is it just me or this is like a Kouga and InuYasha thing? ;)

"Enough with you're talking, Tsutsuma let me see what you got." Saino smirked at Tsutsuma pulling out her sword out of her sheath. The sword gave a yellowish glow making the Tsutsuma slightly wonder about her sword.

"Why you… FIND!" Tsutsuma took his scythe and charge at Saino. Swinging it towards Saino, as he got near her. Saino side-step to the left as Tsutsuma swung his scythe at her, causing him to fall on the ground. Shock played on his face as he fell on the ground.

"What the hell just happen…?"

"Is that all you got Tsutsuma?" asked Saino.

"As I recall Tsutsuma, you don't charge at you enemy mindlessly. Don't you agree Chiharu?" said Sesshoumaru.

"Hai."

Kagome and Myoki giggle at the sight. Hey it was funny. He fell flat on his face. And he calls himself strong. How can you not say that's not funny?

"Gomen ne, Tsutsuma, it just I couldn't help it," cried Kagome. Tears slide down her face as she laughed.

"Tsutsuma you might want to work on landing!" yelled Myoki. The two girls laughed more grabbing their stomachs in the process. Kagome wiped her tears as her giggling died down. She smiled, her first real smile. It's been a while when she felt like this. She took a good look at Tsutsuma's dumbfounded face and giggled lightly.

Saino sighed at the sight. Maybe she was wrong about them completing their training in just 2 weeks. She looked at Tsutsuma and shook her head. She took her sheath and hit him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Enough." The giggling and the yelling stop all at once. "Tsutsuma that was pathetic." She gave another sigh and look at everyone. "If you're to complete this training, you must have these qualities. Brains. If you don't think before you act you'll become like this baka right here," she looked at Tsutsuma as she said this, "Courage to fight your battles, stamina help bring out one attack after another, heart in your fighting, and," she pause and looked at Kagome, "confidence in yourself. If you put all these qualities then you'll be stronger and unconquerable. Now, Tsutsuma I want you to come at me again, and **_use your head. You have a brain, use it._**"

"Find." He said quietly. He watch as Saino got in her position across from him. He'll show them, he'll prove to them that he had brains! He positioned himself; with his left leg in front of him and his right leg slightly turn more towards the inside. He closed his eyes thinking of tactics that could give him the advantage.

"A stance," said Kagome.

"He's thinking." stated Chiharu.

"Thinking?" questioned Myoki

"Hai, the baka is actually thinking of tactics." replied Sesshoumaru.

Tsutsuma tilted his scythe upwards. He had speed. That the only real advantage he has. But, there is one thing. He can also hide his aura pretty good. Yes, that will do. He can confuse her. If he runs towards her…Yes, he had a plan now. 'Let's put it to the test.'

Tsutsuma opened his eyes and smirked at Saino. She has know idea how really Tsutsuma can be. He moved his left leg more outward. He ran towards her getting ready for the next part of his plan.

"Are you a fool Tsutsuma? This won't work. You must really don't have any brains," said Saino

"That's what you think," Tsutsuma said quietly.

He quickly disappeared from Saino's sight. His physical form was not the only thing gone, but his aura. It was like he disappeared from thin air.

'Nani? I can't feel him.' thought Saino. A small smile appeared on her face. 'So he really was thinking.' She unsheathed her sword. Tsutsuma got her stump. She couldn't feel him any where. The only thing she can do was prepare for the attack.

"Up there!" pointed Kagome.

Saino looked up. The sudden aura pushed her back slightly knocking the wind out of her. 'How did his aura get so strong all of a sudden?' Tsutsuma appeared above her, smiling down at her. She recovered quickly just in time to block his attack. The sound of metal clashing was loud. Who knew that Tsutsuma was smarter then he looked. She pushed her body weight more on him. She let her ki flowed down her left hand. She smiled at Tsutsuma, who was trying to push her down. He looked down and saw her left hand glowing a yellowish tint. Before he knew it, Saino punched him in the stomach. He dropped his weapon, trying to regain he lost breath. He dropped on one knee glaring at the women before him.

"Much better. You actually surprise me. If it wasn't for Kagome them I think I mighty already have an injury." She smiled at Tsutsuma before offering her hand. Tsutsuma gave a 'humph' and took her hand. Once he was up, he stood next to Myoki, waiting for the next part in this training. "Now we all know that Tsutsuma is actually smarter then he looks, who's my next opponent?" Everyone looked at Saino. Sesshoumaru just snorted and turned his head the other way. "Well then, I guess I'll be picking. Kagome."

'Shit! I hope its not me!" "H-Hai?"

"You'll be my next opponent. Draw."

Miasma surrounded Tsukihiro castle. A young looking kaze youkai with red eyes walked down the old halls towards her master. Her powers felt weak, and she had a taste for blood. Every time she saw an animal or anything living she was itching to kill it. Something was going on if her master summoned her to his room. She turned to the left and stop at the first door to the right. The shoji screen was the only thing that kept her from her master. She took a knee and wait for her command.

"Enter."

She sighed mentally as she slid the shoji door open. 'This better be important,' she thought. She sat down and met the red eyes of her master.

"Kagura, you might know why I summon. Your demonic aura has it weaken?"

"Hai, Naraku."

"Well it seems I'm right. Kanna has been filling the same. Her mirror is restless."

"Do you know what going on, Naraku?" She truly despise Naraku, but the only reason why she with him, because he created her. Not only that, but he has her heart too. If she even tried to escape she'll be destroy, absorbed back into Naraku's body. The look she gave him shows that she is restless and wanted answers, and she wanted now.

"Someone is being impatient are they?" He gave a baritone laugh that made Kagura's hair on the back of her neck stand up. "You want answers? Something happen, that effects us all. For me I feel like I've become stronger. My strength feels like it double. You know why, Kagura?"

"No, why?" She was getting impatient by the second as he played with her, giving her useless questions for her to answer.

"It seems I've just been reborn into something better and more powerful."

'Reborn? Is that why he has been locked up in this room for 4 days?'

"You see Kagura, I'm not just known as Naraku, I'm also known as Lucifer now."

"Lucifer?"

"Hai, the ruler of the underworld and of all evil! This power is immense. I can destroy anything in my path."

"I don't get it. How is this suppose to deal with my aura weaken?" He laughed again, giving Kagura an amuse look.

"You see Kagura, I'm not the only one that has change. Kagome has too."

"Inuyasha's wench?"

"She's not a wench anymore. She's free game and I want her."

"Nani?"

"Kagome," he paused listening to the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Kagome has change into something, or shall I say someone more powerful. She's the Shizamako."

"Shizamako?"

"Hai, the Shizamako, the most powerful being into world. Her aura is untouched, pure. She's a fallen angle. You see Kagura, I **want** her. If I can have her, my powerful will double again. I can control that Shikon Jewel that she carriers. I can have whatever I want, if I have her. This is where you come in. I want you to find my little jewel's location, and report back to me. Do you got it?"

"Hai."

"Good, your dismiss." Kagura bowed and stood up to open the shoji door. "Oh, and Kagura?"

"Hai?"

"Don't fail me." His tone was cold and icy as he spoke. "You'll know what will happen."

"Hai." She step out of the room and closed the shoji door. She glared at the man inside the room. 'Bastard! I hope she destroys you before you even touch her!' Kagura gave one last glare before she headed outside.

"I'm not going to repeat myself Kagome." Saino had a heated gaze at Kagome as she stood in her position.

"Demo, I can't…"

Saino sighed as she looked at the girl in front of her. "Fine. If you won't make the first move, I will!" Saino charged at Kagome. She moved to the left, making her seem she disappear in Kagome's eye.

'Crap! Where did she go? Okay, Kagome, you can do this feel her aura. Come on! Fuck, what the hell I'm thinking! I can't do this!"

"You're too slow, Kagome." Saino kicked Kagome from behind, making her fly to the other end of field. "Kagome, maybe you were right. You're not the Shizamako. You're weak. If I were you, I'll step down from the title. You're useless."

Kagome eyes widen at Saino's statement. She was right. She's useless and weak. She can never be the Shizamako. The memories of InuYasha flowed into her mind. All the time he called her useless. She was weak. No wonder he picked Sango over her. Why was so she useless? Why?

"Kagome, how are you going to repay me if you're on the ground like that?" Sesshoumaru voice came to her as she sulked on the ground. She looked at the stoic face of the god that was talking to her. Her eyes widen at what he had said. That promise she made about repaying him. He still remembers? So he was serious. She stared in to the green depths that were his eyes. He believed in her. What was she doing! How can she just fall and remember those awful things InuYasha said to her? InuYasha is not here anymore. She's not the weak person she was before. She had them. The stares they gave her. They all believed in her. She can't give up now! She promised Sesshoumaru that she'll repay him. And after what he said yesterday too was still in her mind. 'Don't hurt yourself.' Oh, she was going to make him eat those words. She's the Shizamako and she's going to prove to everyone when she fights, she a bitch.

She stood up wiping off the dirt that was on the side of her mouth. She smirked at Saino looking at her straight in the eyes. She unsheathed her blades pointing them directly at Saino.

"You may got me there Saino, but don't think I'll let you off that easy for hitting me like that."

Saino smiled at the girl in front of her. She found her confidence. Now she can fight for real. Oh, she wanted to see what she was going to do next.

"Hontou? I would like to see you try."

"You would like to see me try? Oh, Saino you forgot I'm the Shizamako. I can practically do anything. Remember, I'm the most powerful being standing on this very earth. Isn't that what you told me? I may not have the training like them. But, believe me, when I put my head into it I can kick some serious ass. Get ready to get your ass kick, Saino."

"We'll just have to see won't we?"

The four that sat on the sides watch as the two taunt each other. Who would win this fight, was a question that ran through their minds.

"It seems that Kagome found her confidence," said Chiharu.

"It seems so! She better kick her ass! GO KAGOME!" yelled Tsutsuma. "Come on! We need to cheer for her! We don't want her to think that she's alone in this!"

"I don't 'cheer'. You can do something so childish, but I'm going to watch." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms onto his chest. He wasn't going to cheer, but he'll believe in her. The girl intrigued him. If she does win, he'll be the next one to fight her.

"Whatever. What about you Chiharu?" Chiharu just stared at him as he spoke, not even bothering to give him an answer.

"Don't worry Tsutsuma. I'll cheer with you. YEAH! GET HER KAGOME! YOU CAN DO IT!" Myoki and Tsutsuma cheered Kagome on. Who gives a damn if she loses? Hey, they can believe in her. Giving her the courage that they know she needs.

"Looks like you're quite popular." Saino started to circle Kagome moving her blade towards Kagome.

"Their cheers for me well bring me to defeat you. Get ready to beg for mercy." They circling around each other began to increase in speed. Stances change as new strategies came in to mind. Saino was the first to stop the circling as she advanced towards Kagome. Kagome did the same, but taking wary steps. Both had a heated gaze at each trying to predict what each other were going to do next. Soon the walking turned into jogs. Then the jogs turn in to a full run towards each. Both put their blades in front waiting for the impact. The clashing of metal could be heard in a mile radius.

"You pretty good," said Kagome. She put more of her strength into pushing Saino, which was actually working. "But not good enough!" Kagome swung her left blade aiming for Saino's stomach. Lucky, Saino jumped, barely avoiding the attack. She gracefully landed on her feet, about 5 yards away from Kagome.

'How did she get this strong all of a sudden? Now I see why she was chosen. I don't think I have to go easy on her.' Saino charged at Kagome again but disappeared again.

"You're going to do that again? And here I was expecting something better." Kagome gave a sighed. She's not going to be weak anymore. The past is gone know. She'll become stronger. She'll prove Saino that she is the Shizamako. 'Feel her aura. Damn which one is it? Wait a minute. I think I found it.' Kagome smiled to herself. 'You're in the air. An aerial attack? Come on Kagome, let's show her what we got!' Kagome jumped into the air, but to meet the face of Saino.

"Nani?! How did you…"

"I felt your aura." Kagome swung her right blade at Saino. Swiftly, Saino blocked her attack. The two swung at each in the air, trying to find an opening.

"Ne Tsutsuma, isn't this battle getting more and more exciting?"

"Yeah it is, I mean look at Kagome! Every time I look at her chesssssssss (chest is what he was about to say), I mean she's beating the crap out of Saino." Tsutsuma gave a nervous laugh at Myoki, as he scratched the back of his head. Myoki gave him a glare and turn her head to look at anything abut him.

"Hentai."

The battle continued on as both block each other attacks. They're feet landed on the ground as both separated from each other. Kagome and Saino tried to regain their breath as they glared at each other.

"You haven't got me begging for mercy Kagome."

Kagome growled at Saino. '**Bitch**' Kagome fully charged at Saino, She crossed her blades getting ready to block any attack that came to her.

"That's not going to work, Kagome. You of all people should know that." Saino charged at Kagome, channeling her energy to tip of her blade. She looked at Kagome, but to catch a smirk on her face. 'What is she planning?' With out noticing Kagome changed her speed, quickly moving beside Saino, hiding her aura at the same time.

"You should always know what your opponent is thinking, **_Saino."_** Saino turned her head. Her eyes widen as she meet Kagome's greenish-blue eyes. Before she can react, Kagome swung her left blade, knocking Saino's blade 10 yards away.

"Well aren't you in a tight position?" Kagome twirled her blades playfully as she looked at Saino.

"Not really. Swords aren't the only thing I know who to do." Saino tucked her right arm behind her back, while she left was out in front of her. "I also know how to do taijutsu." Saino charged at Kagome, but to disappeared and reappear beside Kagome knocking her blades off both her hands.

"It seems you're the one in the tight spot now Kagome."

Kagome glared, and watch as Saino moved her arms slightly. She felt Saino channeling her ki in her left fist. Kagome cautiously moved toward Saino with her arms out in front. When she was little she took karate and some other thing that has tsu at the end. She was young, so she really can't remember any of the techniques she was taught. But, hey she can try. She'll try to do the same thing that Saino is doing, channeling her ki to her fists and her feet. Saino won't know what hit her.

They slowly walked towards each other both waiting for the first attack. Saino kept her stance, looking how Kagome was to get out of this one. She knew for sure that the girl did not know any form of taijutsu. There was no way for her to win with fist to fist combat. There are only two options for her. 1. Run and get one of her swords. 2. Give up. She knew the girl was too stubborn to give up, so she must be thinking to get one of her swords. The swords were at least 7 yards away from were they are. If she could stop her from getting her blades then victory should be hers. She inwardly smiled at the results.

Kagome saw the twinkle in Saino's eyes. She was planning something, and that something must not be good. Whatever she was planning, she needs to be the one to make the first move. Kagome charged at Saino throwing a punch towards her stomach. Saino blocked it but this was different then any normal punch. Saino's eyes widen when she just realized what made the punch so different then any other normal one. The girl was infusing her ki into her fist. She, Saino, was the only one that could master Gurenken. It was an extremely hard technique. How did the girl master this technique so fast? It too her at lest a whole year to master it!

Another punch with ki was thrown at Saino. It was getting harder to block Kagome's attack. The ki that she infused with her punches was powerful. Kagome threw a high kick at Saino knocking her to the ground.

"It looks like I win." Kagome smiled at Saino that laying on the ground.

"The battle just has begun, Kagome." Saino lift her self up and did a back flip landing where her blade were.

Kagome saw as Saino picked her blade up. She was in big trouble now. She had to reach her blades some how. They were at least 4 yards away behind her, but that meant she had to turn her back to get them. If that what she had to do to get her blades then so be it. She turned around and sprinted towards her blades.

"Thinking to get your blades? Not when I'm here." Saino sprinted towards Kagome swing her blade at Kagome. Kagome jumped in time. She pushed her self in the air flying towards her blades. (Remember Kagome has wings. If you don't remember go back to chapter 2.) Grabbing her blades in time, she got in position facing Saino that was a few feet away from her.

Saino had a look on her face that made Kagome shiver. Something was going on. She looked at Saino's blade. The ki was infusing with the blade. Her blade glowed pink the ki was infusing with it. For some reason she knew this attack, and this attack was not a good sign for Kagome.

Saino's blade glowed even brighter. 'It's time.' She smiled at Kagome knowing she won't be able to get out of this on. She drew a circle around Kagome. A full blast of energy came out of her sword going towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes widen as she saw that energy coming towards here. Saino wasn't holding back. If she doesn't do something, this energy could kill her. She quickly erected a barrier around her. Lucky she knew had to erect barriers when she was just a regular miko. The impact of the blast made a loud crackling sound as it hit her barrier. She saw as trees were cut into pieces. Cheery blossoms came after the blast. This attack she knew. She's sure of it. She stood up as she lowered her barrier. This attack Saino did was the same as her, Hyakuretsuoukazan. Even if she never seen the attack before, something in her mind was telling her this was the attack.

Saino looked at the girl that easily avoided her attack. The girl also knew how to erect a barrier. Yes her attack was the Hyakuretsuoukazan, but not as powerful. She had enough energy for her to do one more of Hyakuretsuoukazan. Thinking, she didn't even know that Kagome just figure out how to do this attack.

'If this is really my attack, then does movements are the key to bring this attack out.' Kagome smiled at her hypothesis. Yes, all she have to do was the same movements just like Saino. But, with double the power. She'll do the attack with both blades not just one. She pulled out her blades in front of her. She looked up o see if Saino was paying attention. It seems the angel was in deep thought. This was a really good advantage. She infused her ki to both of her blades letting it build up. When she couldn't hold the ki inside anymore she drew two circles around Saino making them intersect. Saino was in for it alright. Light started to form as the attack started.

The light brought Saino back from her thoughts. She looked up but to see Kagome smiling. She looked at her blades as the ki began to take a physical form. 'She figured out the Hyakuretsuoukazan.' Her eyes widen at the thought. The girl hasn't even seen the attack twice and she already knows how to do it! The girl surely was perspective. But, not only that, she can do the attack with both her blades. She can't avoid this attack with out canceling it out. There was no choice. Even her barrier wasn't that strong to hold off the power of Kagome's attack. She did the same movements as Kagome.

Kagome watch as her attack began to form. She looked at Saino who knew what Kagome was doing. Saino started her attack. Her Hyakuretsuoukazan was forming faster then hers. Kagome need to release her attack now. If she doesn't release it now then there will be no chance of winning. She Kagome swung her blade at Saino releasing her attack. Both blast from each of her blades swirled around each other going towards there target. Saino saw as Kagome release her attack. She too release her attack hoping it will stop the powerful ki coming towards her.

The two powerful collided into each other, making a crackling sound around each other. At first Saino's attack pushed Kagome's, but Kagome didn't give up. She release another Hyakuretsuoukazan pushing Saino's attack back. Saino's attack faded away as Kagome's head towards her. Her eyes widen as the attack continue towards her. She had to form a barrier. A very strong barrier fast.

'This will take up all my ki. If I don't form a barrier quick I'll be caught in the attack.' Saino focus all her ki to making a powerful barrier. Yellow ki surrounded her. Just in time her barrier was form, when the Kagome's attack hit. Her barrier was beginning to dissolve. She put more ki into the barrier hoping it won't fail. Trees were slice leaving the land bear. Who knew Kagome will release such a powerful attack her first time.

Saino looked around as the dust began to clear when the attack faded away. She was breathing hard, using almost all her ki to form a barrier. Knowing it was safe to bring down her barrier, she stepped out.

Kagome hid her aura as she advance towards Saino. She may had escape her attack but she wasn't going to escape this one. Saino felled in the trap. Kagome smirked as she was directly facing Saino's back. The angel was breathing hard as she looked around. This was Kagome's chance. She punched Saino in the back, infusing a little ki in to her punch. Saino flew and landed on her stomach. Kagome quickly sprinted towards her. Grabbing her blades she placed them on Saino's neck.

"It seems I win."

"It seems you do. I underestimated you."

"Hai, you did."

Saino smiled as she felt Kagome's blades left her neck. She turned on her back, but to see Kagome's hand in front of her. She gladly took it and stood up. She already felt tire from using almost all her ki. They walked in front of the four gods. They all had stun look on their faces, except Sesshoumaru. He smiled slightly knowing that the girl will win.

"Kagome you won! Congratulations!" yelled Myoki.

"Yeah you kicked Saino's ass! Sugoi!" exclaimed Tsutsuma.

Kagome blushed as they praised her. She was so happy with herself. This was a good sign. This will make the rest of the steps to change herself easier.

"If I recall Tsutsuma I kicked your ass. So since Kagome kicked mine, then she can easily kick yours."

"She's right, Tsutsuma. You might not wanna piss Kagome off," said Chiharu.

Kagome laughed as Tsutsuma's face paled at the comment. She looked at Sesshoumaru whose eyes immediately locked with hers. His face may have been the same stoic self, but in his eyes were amusement and praise. Her eyes widened. He was praising her! (In his own way) He believed in her. For once she felt all the weight on her shoulders was lifted. She gave him one of her smiles. A real smiled that she had first usually saved for InuYasha.

"I guess training is ending early. My lack of energy is making me tire. I suggest you get sleep some too."

Claps were heard as Saino made the statement.

"That was one heck of a battle!" said Shizuma. The three lords walked towards them with horses and guards around them.

"You'll be one great warrior Kagome-sama," said Rizome.

"Yes you will be. But, as you see we have to leave to govern our lands," said Ryoku

"Father, you leaving so soon?" questioned Myoki.

"Hai," Answered Ryoku.

"Sesshoumaru, we wish you well, and all of you two. Good luck!" said Shizuma.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He watch as the lords mounted themselves onto their horses.

"Sayonara!" yelled Kagome. She waved as they rode into the woods.

"Well, I'll be getting some sleep. Oyasumi." Saino bowed and left towards the castle.

"I think I'll do the same." Chiharu followed Saino towards the castle.

"Well that was a very exciting day! I'm going to the hot springs, do you want to come Kagome?" asked Myoki.

"Hai." The two walked to the castle leaving two gods behind them.


	8. Fiction

Yo! Its been while! Finally Chapter is up! I guess its a fluff chapter...I'm really not sure eh, This chapter seems a little but hurried. I'm not sure. I guess I'll let you be the judge of that. I kinda think is was a crappie chapter. Anyway I hope you alteast enjoy this chapter.O and check out my new fanfiction Aikoi! Its a Naruto fanfic. Sasuke and Hinata pairing! HOORY FOR CRACK PAIRINGS! Thats if you like Sasuhina, some people said it was funny so if you want read and review! And REVIEW for this chapter too Anyway I'm going to stop my blubbering.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha chracters of the song Fiction by Yuki Kajiura. But I do own Myoki, Tsutsuma, Saino, Nioki, Saino, the other 3 lords and did I forget anyone?

**Chapter 7: Fiction**

Kagome walked down the long hallway that led to the hotsprings. Myoki asked her to join her and she gladly complied. As she walked down the hallway she mused over the days training. ' I never knew I was that strong. The power, it felt so wonderful. To almost control it…" She smiled at the thought of having everyone not worrying about her being defenseless. She won today. She beat Saino, their sensei. And she couldn't have done it with them; Myoki, Tsutsuma, Chiharu, and 'Sesshhoumaru.' He helped her, besides all the insults he threw at her, he really brought her old self back again. She can fight knowing that she wasn't weak or useless anymore. She smiled at herself. Right now she wanted to show InuYasha how wrong he was. She wasn't weak, she's stronger now and she won't let anyone push her around.

She continued down the hallway until she reached a door. As she opened the door, she met a very angry youkai.

"Kagome-chan!, your late! I've been sitting her for 20 minutes!"

Kagome laughed nervously at her new friend. She couldn't help it. When she went to gather her bathing supplies, Rin kept asking question, and she needed help to find the bathroom. And to think that Rin lived longer in the castle then her.

"Gomen Myoki-chan. You see I was taken hostage by a little girl."

Myoki looked at her with a serious face until it dropped and she started laughing.

"Rin took you hostage! The great Shizamako got taken hostage by a mere child!" Myoki grabbed her stomach, trying to control her laughter. Tears ran down her eyes as she pictured Kagome ties to a chair with Rin snickering evilly. "Don't worry Kagome-chan. I'm not mad at you. I know how it feels to be capture by Rin. I remember the first time I met her she had me picking flowers with her till I had to leave."

Kagome giggled at Myoki's short tale. She never expected Rin to get anyone to do anything for her. She was a sweet child, but sometimes she could get out of hand.

"Now, stop standing there and get in here. I don't have all day long you know."

"Hai." Kagome undressed her self and settle herself in the hotspring. The water was warm just like she remembered.

"Ne Kagome-chan, how did you figure out to launch your attack from you blades?" Myoki looked at her with confusion is her facial features.

"I don't know. When Saino first launched the attack, I had a feeling. The attack looked and felt so familiar. As I kept looking at it, one word popped into my head. Hyakuretsuoukazan."

"So you're saying that it would come naturally to me?"

"I guess. But I wouldn't put all my hopes on that. Maybe you could ask Saino about your attacks. I bet she's bound to have something on your attacks!"

"Alright then." Myoki looked disappointed at the answer. She had no idea how she was going excute her attacks when it came to the time to battle. She didn't want to be in the way and not have everyone say she was useless.

"Don't worry Myoki-chan. I'm sure you'll master you attacks before we go into battle."

"Hai."

"Ne Myoki-chan, tell about your life before you became the Seriyu god?"

"My life?"

"Of course! What else would I say?"

"Ano… well as you probably already know I'm a hime of the East Castle. My life is pretty boring. I'm not really the princess type as you see. My father always wanted a son. But unlucky for him he got a daughter." Myoki sighed as she thought about her life back at the castle.

"We never communicate after my mother died from a sickness she caught from the humans. Father became more distance and never came out of his study. Since my mother died he hired teachers to teach me the way of a "hime". Its really annoying though. They'll tell me to sit straight. and no shouting even if someone says something unpleasant about you! I tried telling father these classes or no use! But, he insisted that I take them. Ha! I rather train and fight then do those completely useless classes that are for obnoxious pricks!" Myoki crossed her arms around her chest and made a small 'hmph'. Kagome blinked eyes once and giggled at the scene. Myoki was truly an independent woman you could say. "What about you Kagome-chan? What were you doing before you became the Shizamako?"

Kagome's giggles stopped at the question. Did she truly want to walk over the boundary of talking about her and her friends with InuYasha? She didn't want to cheat Myoki like that after she already had told her about herself. But, if she'd talk then maybe all those painful memories would come back. She sighed to herself and gave in to Myoki's question.

"Well, I was a miko at a villlage near InuYasha forest. You see I was supposedly the recarnation of a dead village miko named Kikyo. She protected the Shikon jewel before I did. I guess she was to pass it down to the next Shizamako. Well after a while I had the responsibility to hold on to the jewel, but a crow youkai took it." Kagome laughed nervously as she saw the look on Myoki's face. "Yeah, you can guess I was really irresponsible. When I tired to get the jewel back I ended up shattering it into pieces. After that I started on a journey to collect the jewel shards. But, I guess the journey is over since the jewel has become whole again." Kagome fiddle with the jewel around her neck. If she ever sees InuYasha then she had to tell him her job collecting the jewel shards are over.

"Wow! That must had been really stressing! Tell me, did you have any companions to help you along your journey?"

Kagome gulped silently. This was the questioned she hoped that would have been avoided.

"H-Hai. I did. I travel with some companions."

"Well what were their names?"

"Ano, there was a perverted monk name Miroku. "

"A perverted monk? Aren't monks you know are not suppose to be perverted?"

"Well Miroku is an exception. He may be perverted but he makes everything more alive in the group. You can say Miroku is the clown in the group, but he can be really serious when he wants too."

"I wouldn't mind meeting Miroku, he sounds like a really good person."

"Well, you might want to stay away from his supposedly curse hand. It tends to wander." Kagome gave a look warning Myoki what might become of her backside if she met Miroku. Myoki caught the look and giggled.

"Who else was in your group?"

"Oh, well there was cute little Shippou-chan. He's a kitsune youkai. He's can be really brave. But poor Shippous sometimes hide from the battles. He just is too small to go against bigger youkai. And there was…" Kagome paused as she tired to keep her voice from shaking. "Sango. She was…she…" (A/N Notice how Kagome drop the chan from Sango's name.) Her voice cracked as the memories of Sango and InuYasha's betrayal played in her mind. There was no way she could how down her emotions now.

"Kagome-chan? Daijoubou desu ka?" The tears ran down her face, as she sobbed covering her face from her humiliation. "Kagome-chan?"

"S-Sango, she was like sister to me. We did everything together and we told each other everything. We even promised not to tell lies to each other." Kagome laughed slightly as she remembered the betrayal her supposed call sister did."But, she lied. She lied to me." Tears fell as she looked up at Myoki. "She betrayed me. Went behind my back. And went to see InuYasha." Her voice was full of disgust and she mention Sango with InuYasha. "They both betrayed me. Sango knew I was in love with InuYasha, but she still went behind my back." Kagome finally broke down as she cover her face. Sobs echoed in the springs as Kagome cried. The tear droplets fell in the water forming mutliple rings.

Myoki's voice was caught in her throat. She had no idea what to say to her best friend. Her sobs were painful and becoming louder. She had know idea what was going on, but she was going to comfort her friend.

"Ne Kagome-chan its okay. Sango-san is not here right, and so is this InuYasha. So you don't have to worry about them, right?" The youkai hime hugged her friend seeing as her comforting words subsided her friend's sobs.

"H-Hai."

"There is no need to worry about them. Leave the past behind you. You have us now, remember? You got me, Tsutsuma, Chiharu, and dare I say that stubborn dog Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome chuckled lightly as Myoki called Sesshoumaru a stubborn dog. She was right though. She needed to let got. She's living a new and a more excited life now. And that includes her and Myoki annoying certain people.

"You're right, Myoki-chan. Gomen ne. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"It's alright! That's what friends are for right?"

"Hai."

"Well then, why don't we forget all about this, and get ourself cleaned up. I'm sure after you're all washed up, I'm sure Sesshoumaru would keep looking at you like he was this morning."

"Nani! What are you talking about?!" A full fledge blush popped on Kagome's face. Her hands went to her checks trying to cover the blush that was on her face.

"I saw the way he looked at you and not just him you too! They way you two looked at each other, reminded me of two lovers!"

" N-No its not what you think! He's was just boosting my confidence when I fighting Saino! Besides why would I be in love with an ungrateful, stubborn, jerk like him?!" Kagome crossed her arms against her chest, pouting her lips showing her disapproval.

"Right and, Tsutsuma isn't a clown. But, Kagome next time I see you staring like him like that, I'm going to tell everyone that you and Sesshoumaru are lovers!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, don't underestimate the great Myoki!"

"Really? Well then the great Myoki, take this!" Kagome splashed water in Myoki's face as she giggled as her friend spat water out of her mouth.

"Kagome-chan! That wasn't nice!"

"Awww, what you are going to do about it?"

"This!" Myoki splashed water on Kagome's face and dragged her down into the water."Surrender to the great Miyoki!"

"Alright, alright! I surrender!" Kagome playfully hit Miyoki on the arm grinning at her with devilish eyes. "You may have won this round, but I'll get you next time!" Kagome got out of the spring and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Where you're going?"

"You remember that little girl that kept me hostage?"

"Hai."

"Well I promised her that I'll pick flowers with her." Kagome smiled at Myoki as she dressed herself in a new kimono.

"You're serious?"

"Hai. But don't worry I'll se you soon, ne?"

"Hai. Tomorrow morning I'll meet you at your room so we can go to training together."

"Airight then! Till then Myoki-chan!" Kagome waved at her best friend before closing the door behind her.

8888888888888 (A/N New way of separating parts of the chapter cause the lines that I always put to separate it always got delete for some reason.)

Kagome walked down the halls hoping she can find Rin, because she has no idea where the garden was. The thing about Rin, she uses her cuteness to manipulate people, even Sesshoumaru. She has to admit that the puppy eye look that she gives Sesshoumaru is funny. You can see Sesshoumaru battling with himself. It's really entertaining. Just looking at Rin may her think of herself when she was that little.

"Kagome-chan! Over here!" Kagome turned to her left finding a very energetic Rin waving her hands to get Kagome's attention. Kagome smiled and hurried her way towards the young girl.

"Konbanwa Rin-chan. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine! I played with Jaken-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama said a really good game to play with Jaken-sama is to tie him to a chair and throw rocks at him to see if he can dodge him!"

"Hontou?" Kagome laughed nervously as Rin explained the game she was playing with Jaken. She hated the toad, but know she really felt bad for him. She just hoped this wasn't the game that Rin would want to play with her anytime soon. She going to lecture Sesshoumaru about giving girls her age ideas like that.

"Hai! It was really fun, but Jaken-sama got send to see Yokino-sama I hope he's okay!" (A/N Yokino is the healer in the castle)

'_I hope so too. I bet I'll be dead if I played a game like that."_

"Well, you had a fun day didn't you? So are we're going to pick flowers or not?"

"Hai! I'm going to make lots of pretty necklaces for you Kagome-chan! You'll look even prettier!"

Kagome blushed at the comment. No one really call her pretty before. "Arigatou Rin-chan."

"Rin, you shouldn't flatter people with lies." Both girls turned around, but to meet the golden gaze of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran to her adoptive father, hugging his leg. Rin grinned at Sesshoumaru, as he patted her head to return her affection.

Kagome huffed as she saw Sesshoumaru. The jerk was calling her ugly! This was the second time today he called her that. She really wanted to smack the dog in the head.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? Don't you have 'stuff' to do?" Kagome glared at the taiyoukai in front of her. Bluish-green clashed with gold as they stare one another down.

"I merely wanted to see what my ward was up too."

"We'll you can take your 'stick-up your ass' attitude some where else, cause I'm really not in any mood to deal with it."

Sesshoumaru growled lightly at the girl in front of him. She disrespected him again. She needed to learn her place. He wouldn't tolerate that type of attitude towards him.

"You'll learn how to respect this Sesshoumaru, Shizamako or not."

"Whatever. Come on Rin, didn't I promise you to pick flower with you?"

"Hai, but would Sesshoumaru-sama join us? Please!"

'_You better say no you jerk!"_

Rin gave the puppy eye look to Sesshoumaru, begging him to join them. Sesshoumaru didn't want to go, but if Kagome was going then he'll go, only to learn more about her and annoy her. Besides he was bored doing all those paperwork all day.

"Hai, I will go."

"Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama is going!" Rin happily smiled and took both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's hands.

88888888888888

Saino sat on top of the castle roof, waiting for her companion to arrive. She sighed as she remembered her old companion. Nioki was a troublemaker, but she always got her work done the right way for some reason. Saino and Nioki may be foils of each other but they were the bestest friends. (A/N I know bestest isn't a word, but it sound so right to me! Don't kill for me bad English.)

Saino opened her eyes as she heard the sound of foot steps heading her way.

"You're late Nioki. Don't even try to sneak up on me."

"Aww, Saino you're no fun! You should lighten up!" Nioki grinned at her with an innocent face. But she knew to well though. Nioki may look innocent, but to be truthful Nioki had seen a lot of things that someone her age shouldn't have seen.

"Do I ever lighten up?"

"True, but you should aleast try!"

"I rather not. But you came here to dicussing something did you not?"

"Oh, hai! I've been watching your training with the new gods and the Shizamako! Don't you think that you're being to harsh on them?"

"No, if I go easy on them, then they'll never be able to defeat Naraku, not with Lucifer reborn inside of him."

"I see." Nioki's voice was serious for once. Thinking about the upcoming battle that would be placing soon you darken the mood of anyone. "That girl, Kagome, she has real potential."

"I see that you have notice. Yes she does."

"You know Saino-chan, I have a feeling that they will be able to defeat Naraku and Lucifer for good.

"Hontou?"

"Hai."

"Then I believe you then."

Nioki smiled at her best friend. Saino looked at Nioki, and for once she smiled back at her.

888888888888

The three made it to the garden. With Sesshoumaru sitting besides Kagome, only to drive her insane, which apparently it was. Rin was making flower necklaces like any little girl would do.

"Kagome-chan! Look! Isn't it pretty?!" The little girl made her way towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome showing her flower necklace to them.

"It's very pretty Rin-chan."

"Kagome-chan, why don't you make one?"

"Alright then. It has been a while since I've made these though."

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction with the two. Rin never really warmed up to anyone except Jaken and himself. It seems having Kagome around brought a positive thing to the castle.

Kagome picked different types of flowers weaving them into a necklace. Just doing this brought back so many memories when she was little. Her mother would sing a song to her while Kagome made flower necklaces for her.

She hummed the tune that her mother sang to her. It was rather catchy if you kinda think of it. But the lyrics reminded her of her father when he had died. Maybe that was why her mother sang it.

"Kagome-chan, what is that you're humming to?"

"Oh, it was a song that my Kaa-san used to sing to me when I was about your age."

"Hontou?"

"Hai."

"Would you sing it for me Kagome-chan?"

"Ano…" Kagome blushed knowing that she probably couldn't sing. She could try though, because Ayumi said that she had a lovely voice.

"Rin you shouldn't ask impossible tasks for Kagome. Knowing her she might hurt our ears."

'_Why that jerk! This is the second time he insulted me and front of Rin! Oh, I'm going to make him eat him words!' _Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru and stuck her tongue at him. Sesshoumaru merely raised a silvery eyebrow at her questioning her actions.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, I sing it!" Kagome grinned at Rin, hoping to prove Sesshoumaru wrong

"Hontou?"

"Hai."

Kagome smiled and remember the tune her mother sang to her. The wind blew playing with her hair she took a breath and sang.

_I'm living with false hope, and my eyes  
just wanna see a ray of light  
I'm gonna find it in my fairy tale_

_I hear, long forgotten broken toys  
tell me ancient tales of a boy  
I will sing of them in my fairy tale _

I was just a silent girl  
always dreaming of a little angel  
close to my reality  
sing, la la la ...

the midnight sun hangs in the sky  
show me your smile, my little angel  
hear me, my fantasy  
sing la la la...through the night

Kagome smiled as she sang getting comfortable as she sang. It was really refreshing to sing her heart out.

Sesshoumaru stared at the angle that was infront of him. He never knew that she had such an angelic voice. His eyes slightly widen as she sang towards the sky.

_see, how my flights of imagination  
help me discover comprehension  
I can find it in my fairy tale _

I know, only a man can dare to dream  
nothing is really as it seems  
keep on telling, your own fairy tale

now wake up, my silent girl  
take to flight, like a foolish angel  
sing me your fantasy  
sing, la la la...

my midnight sun hangs in the sky  
the first and last wondrous invention  
show me the horizon  
sing, la la la...

Without knowing Kagome touched Sesshoumaru's hand that was resting on the ground. She blushed at her action but kept it there as Sesshoumaru made no move to remove his hand.

_the summer is here, we kiss and fall in love  
but we've got to go, leaving nothing here  
I wanna share the memories of long forgotten love _

I was just a silent girl  
wishing for better understanding  
this is my melody  
sing, la la la ...

my midnight sun hangs in the sky  
help me to tell my history  
with painted scenery  
sing, la la la ...

in my fairy tale  
I'm living in my fairy tale ...

Kagome finished her song staring at the moon that had just risen in the dark night. The song brought so many memories of her father that it hurt to think why her mother sang that song. Her mother wanted to see her father once more. For some reasons she felt her mother's pain.

"Kagome-chan that was really good! You sing like an angel!"

"A-Arigatou!" Kagome had know idea that Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing.

"Rin."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"It's time for bed."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Oyasumi Kagome-chan!"

"Oyasumi."

Rin waved at the two as she made her way back to the castle.

"Kagome."

"H-Hai." Kagome was rather nervous being alone with the taiyoukai. After her little stunt with the hand she doesn't think she could look at him in the eye.

"Your singing is very soothing. Perhaps you could sing for me another time." Sesshoumaru looked once more before he made his way back inside the castle.

'_Did Sesshoumaru just compliment me?_" A blushed tainted her cheek as she watch Sesshoumaru walked away from her.

8888888888888888

Again I thought this chapter was chezzy. the ending was so, eh. Stupid! Sigh, o well, I'll change it if an idea pops into my head for this scene. Anyway, I HOPE YOU HAVE A MERRY CHIRSTMAS! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! OR I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR PRESENTS THAT YOU GOT FOR CHIRSTMAS! Ja ne for now!


	9. Farewell

Yes I am alive! I'm fing alive...lol I finally got my muse back and I'm so ridiculously happy. I know I promised this chapter for like who knows how long but I had some bad things that occured. But its okay because everything is good now and I've became a stronger person then I use to be. So anyway! Here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Farewell**

Three months has past since Kagome had arrived at the Western Castle. Training has been extremely tough for the guardians, who wanted to try out their new skills and powers. Kagome and Saino constantly spared, perfecting Kagome's fighting abilities to the outer most heights. Never before has she felt that she had some much power before, nonetheless it was all hers. Never again will she be called weak. Never again.

Kagome smiled lightly at her thoughts as she basked in the sun. Today was her off day from training, since Saino had some "official" business to be attending to. It didn't matter because it was really rare for her to relax due to the intense training.

"Kagome-chan!"

The excited voice of Miyoki reached Kagome's ears, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome sat up looking at the bubbly girl in front of her that smiled from ear to ear.

"Hai? What is it Miyoki-chan?"

Miyoki grinned at her best friend excitedly. She knew Kagome would be happy to hear the new that she received from Saino-sensei. Hell if she was happy, then for sure Kagome would be.

"Saino-sensei came back, and she brought back some news."

Kagome rose her eyebrows at the news; or lack there of. She was surprise that Saino would come back so early since it seemed her "official" business seemed really important.

"Well Miyoki-chan spill. Whats all the fuss about that got you all excited?"

Miyoki smiled even wider at her friend's words. She grabbed Kagome and lifted her up till she was on her feet.

"Well, apparently there has been some disturbance in the village up in the Eastern lands. Taking to consideration of how hard we both worked, Saino-sensei is sending us to investigate!"

Investigating a village with disturbances wasn't exactly what Kagome had in mind. In fact she really didn't want to go. But, looking at Miyoki's face made her smile. It seemed the girl have not done anything really "exciting" in her life since she was born a hime. Since Miyoki was excited, she couldn't help but chuckle and be slightly excited to. After all she would be able to test her new abilities.

"That's great Miyoki-chan! It'll be a way to test our abilities not to mention the fun we'll have traveling together!"

"Hai Kagome-chan! And it gets better. It seems Sesshoumaru-sama is throwing a small gathering before we leave to wish us luck! Isn't great Kagome-chan? Not only do we get to get out of this stuffy castle but we get a farewell party!"

A small chuckle escaped Kagome's lips, as she watched her best friend's antics. She looked like an innocent child waiting for her sweets. Honestly, Miyoki could be Rin's twin in personality.

"Come Kagome-chan. Saino-sensei told us to meet her in Sesshoumaru's study so she can brief us on our mission to the east."

Taking Kagome's hand, Miyoki quickly pulled Kagome to meet Saino. Little did both know the danger that was ahead of them at the eastern village.

* * *

InuYasha sighed as he stood on a tree branch scanning the surrounding area. The Inu-tachi had been traveling for weeks to his bastard of a brother's castle. As the days went by he became more nervous and scared for Kagome's well being. Not even Sango could settle his nerves. He felt so responsible for Kagome's kidnapping that guilt was eating him inside. If he didn't…if he wasn't with Sango…if he looked for her like he said he was going to with out Sango following him…then maybe…maybe Kagome would be safe.

InuYasha's balled his fist as he realized his treacherous actions. He betrayed her by breaking the promise of always being there to protect her.

"Break time is over! Its time to go, so hurry your asses up!"

The group grumbled as the pack their stuff and ready themselves for the journey ahead.

InuYasha jumped down from his perch and began leading his "pack" to Sesshoumaru's castle. No matter what the cost it, he will get Kagome back safe and sound.

* * *

Stormy gray eyes read the scroll that was held in small petite hands. Saino sighed at the news that Sesshoumaru's guards had reported earlier today. Neither her and Sesshoumaru weren't very happy with the news. There was an attack in a very important trade port in the Eastern lands. The village that link Sesshoumaru's domain and the Eastern lord's domain had great disturbances occurring in the area.

Saino lifted her head as she stared the Western Guardian and Lord. Sesshoumaru return her stare with an equal amount of intensity.

"You know I have to send her."

A growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's mouth. He didn't understand why Saino wanted to send Kagome along with Myoki. Just the thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Something ominous was going to occur if Kagome goes, and he didn't like it.

"You can send this Sesshoumaru instead."

Saino glared the demon who was questioning her actions.

"No. Kagome won't not be able to stand for herself if she does not go with Myoki. She can not defeat Naraku if you baby her Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru is not babying no one Saino-**sensei**."

Cold malice was heard from Sesshoumaru's voice as he added the horrific. Saino's plan to send Kagome to the Eastern lands was unacceptable. Another growl erupted from his chest as he continued to stare down at Saino.

"I would not stand for you insolence Sesshoumaru. I will not have your little infatuation for this girl ruin my plans for her! She has a duty to perform and **you** will not stand in the way. Understand?"

A light knock was heard from the other side of the shoji screen distracting the two from the previous argument.

Giving one last glare to Saino, Sesshoumaru directed his stare to the two women that was outside his study.

"You may enter."

Kagome and Myoki enter the room with slight confusion on their face. You had to be pretty clueless to not feel the tension that had settle in the room. Kagome looked questionably at the two who continued to give each other deadly glares.

"Eto…Myoki-chan told me you wanted to brief us before we leave tomorrow Sensei."

Saino turned to Kagome who fidget under her gaze.

"Hai. I did. Take a seat while I explain what exactly you two will be doing."

The two sat down on the opposite side of Saino who continue to stand. Kagome watched as Saino folded the scroll that was in her hand and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Blue eyes clashed with golden, as Kagome caught the stare of Sesshoumaru. A shiver went up her spine at the intense look he was giving. Something was up between him and Saino and she didn't like it.

"Apparently there was been disturbances in the trade port of the eastern village that links to Sesshoumaru's domain with Myoki's father's. Last night the village was attack from an unknown source. After the attack, a barrier has surrounded the village where none can enter it. Sesshoumaru nor I are not sure what is the cause of this is, but I'm sending you and Myoki to investigate. I expected a full report from the both of you. I suggest you keep you guard up. I fear Naraku has taken action."

The nervous feeling of leaving the safety of the castle began to grow as Kagome took in all the information that Saino had given. If Naraku was on the move, then she had to be ready no matter what the circumstances were.

"Is that all Saino-sensei?"

Myoki's voice snapped Kagome out of thoughts. She looked at the older woman who sat opposite of them.

"Hai that's all. You may leave."

The two sat up and started to leave. The looks that both Sesshoumaru and Saino were giving her were quite uncomfortable. Something was up between the two. If not now, she'll get information from Sesshoumaru tonight even if it's by force.

* * *

Blood red eyes held amusement as it looked at the work that was done. Naraku chuckled at his newest child that was born earlier today. It seemed Kagura had succeeded in capturing the Eastern port, but it wasn't enough. Kagura always failed him no matter what the circumstances were. It was time to take matters in his own hands. After all he wanted his little hime for himself. Not to mention the great power that is kept secure between her breasts. When he had his way with her, all the enormous power she has will be given to him.

Another chuckle came from Naraku's lips as his child began to awake. Green eyes stared at Naraku's red ones with great intensity causing another wave of evil laughter to come from the hanyou. Now that Lucifer was reborn inside of him, his new creation was far more powerful then his previous ones.

"I shall call you Akuhiko, my puppet."

* * *

Tsutsuma quickly drowned the sake that was in his cup. It was nice to relax since that evil woman is always making them train. He swore Saino just wanted them to die from overworking.

"Tsutsuma I believe that was your fifth cup of sake."

The bronzed-eyed youkai looked at the demon beside him with a glare.

"You know Chiharu you need to lighten up a bit. I swear you are worse than big head over there."

A growl could be heard from the far end of the table where Sesshoumaru sat. As usual Sesshoumaru and Tsutsuma glared at one another hoping for one to make a sudden movement towards each other's person.

"Tsutsuma I suggest you keep from insulting this Sesshoumaru if you want to keep that dirty tongue of yours."

Tsutsuma scoffed at the taiyoukai. Like hell Sesshoumaru would actually do something. From what he knew Sesshoumaru was always bluffing when it came to tearing pieces of his body parts off.

"Whatever."

The bronze-eyed made a move to refill his cup of sake only to see that he was denied.

"Oi! Chiharu give me the damn bottle back."

"You are drunk. Besides I have not had a drink yet. You were hogging the bottle."

A grumble could be heard from Tsutsuma as he picked at his food. Sesshoumaru and Chiharu always had to gain up on him…it was like those two were lost long brothers.

Kagome giggled lightly at the scene in front of her. Chiharu was always picking on Tsutsuma. Chiharu may not same much but his actions always spoke louder then words.

The little gathering Sesshoumaru had planned was going well. It was very relaxing due to the music that was being played and the delicious food that the chefs had made. It was sad knowing that she wasn't going to see everyone for a few days, but Myoki as her company was enough.

A smiled grazed her face as she watched Myoki dragging Chiharu and Tsutsuma to dance. It was kind of cute….even though Tsutsuma was drunk. She sighed lightly enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that was around her.

"Kagome."

Blue eyes snapped up only to meet with golden eyes that belong to Sesshoumaru. Her heart fluttered as he stared at her. She hasn't spoken to him for a few days due to the busy schedule of being a lord and her being busy with training.

"If you would follow this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded lightly and stood up. She had no idea what he wanted, but she was going to use this chance to ask him what was going on between him and Saino earlier today.

* * *

He didn't know what possess him to lead her away from everyone. Maybe it was that he needed to tell her about the danger ahead. Or was it the fact he was going to miss her while she was away.

He lightly scoffed at his thought. He felt nothing for the woman that was following him. He was simply her guardian, nothing more.

' _I will not have your little infatuation for this girl ruin my plans for her!'_

He wasn't sure if he was infatuated with Kagome, he admitted that day when he had kissed her, she sparked some interested. But an infatuation…preposterous.

Reaching his destination, he stood under a tree near his gardens waiting for Kagome to reach him. The moon was out lighting up the night with its glory. He watched as Kagome made her way towards him. His breath was caught in his throat as she looked at him. Her pale skin shined in the light giving off an angelic look. The kimono she wore for tonight's festivities elegantly stuck to her curves matching her blue eyes that she possess.

He was in awe at the sight before him. The connection that he felt with her was far stronger then anything he had felt before.

"Ano…Sesshoumaru? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

The intensity of Sesshoumaru's stare cause Kagome to blush lightly. Never before had anyone looked at her the way Sesshoumaru was doing right now.

She let out a small gasp as he stepped closer to her, never breaking the eye contact with her.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to give you this."

Blue eyes watched as he reached inside his haori and took out a small box. Curiosity was placed on her face at the object Sesshoumaru was holding.

"Your journey to the Eastern village will be very dangerous if its true if Naraku is on the move. Since Saino will not send this Sesshoumaru in the place of you, I had this made for your protection."

_'So that's what was going on between the two.'_

She watched as Sesshoumaru open the box only to reveal a necklace with great beauty. The chord was string with gold and silver with a crescent moon dangling at end. It was absolutely beautiful.

"My youki is tied into this to warn off any…ominous beings."

Her eyes widen as Sesshoumaru step closer to her and hooked the necklace around her neck. An instant feeling of reassurance and tranquility flowed through her as the necklace was set on her skin. A blush settle on her cheeks as she smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Arigatou."

The faint whisper was heard from Sesshoumaru, as she touched his hand with thanks. He had no idea what this connection he shared with this woman. The look she gave him made his heart beat; bringing feelings he had never felt before.

He gently took his other hand and caressed her cheek while squeezing her hand that in was in the other.

"This Sesshoumaru ask you to be careful and stay safe."

Kagome smiled again as she leaned into his touch. She was happy that he showed this amount of affection with her even if he didn't say much.

"I promise I'll be safe."

Golden eyes stared at the woman that smiled at him. He nodded at her response and caressed her cheek one last time. He let go of her hand and step back.

"I hope for your safe return."

Kagome looked at the demon who began to walk away, leaving her by herself out in the castle's garden. She had no idea what just occurred between them, but had no desire to forget it. She smiled at his disappearing form, lightly touching the necklace that he had given her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wasn't there to see her and Myoki off the next morning. According to Tsutsuma he had more "lordly" stuff to do. Kagome was slightly disappointed at the though of not seeing him before she left.

She sighed lightly and shook the feelings off. She had a mission to complete, and she couldn't have misplaced emotions hold her back.

"Kagome-chan? You ready?"

Kagome looked at her best friend with a smile and nodded. Both waved at the others as they settle off to the danger that was ahead of them.

* * *

I feel like the ending was a bit rushed....sigh it would just have to do lol. Also have you guys notice that my writing style has change...because I have and I know others have pointed it out too. Well I hope you guys like the chapter. Please Please Please REVIEW! I worked so hard on this chapter for you guys. Reviews fuel my muse so please review because it makes me happy...If you don't I'll go lock myself in a closet and cry...lol jk

-MizuNoSora


End file.
